The strongest of them all
by Mazi77
Summary: A different take on the end of season 2 please don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

**THE STRONGEST OF US ALL**

 **Chapter 1**

It had started off as a normal day for Alex. She woke up, watched Maggie sleep, got up and showered. Had a light breakfast. Saw Maggie off to work. Got her things together locked up and then headed if to the DEO.

She loved the way everything was going right now. She was with Maggie, who had the most beautiful soul she could have ever have hoped to met. Yes the relationship had its ups and downs and Alex would admit in a heartbeat that she had caused a majority of the downs in the early days, but they were on an even keel. They were completely open and honest with each other now. No more hiding behind emotional walls. Alex smiled to herself not really taking in what was being said during J'onn's briefing.

"Agent Danvers can you you explain to us all what part of "The Daxamites are extremely dangerous" you found so funny that it made you smile?!" Her boss shouted at her.

Alex went bright red at being caught out. "Um er... Sorry!" She mumbled.

"Please give your full attention Agent Danvers. This could be a matter of life and death and you are off dreaming!" J'onn said.

This embarrassed Alex more because she immediately knew that he had been in her mind.

"I'm sorry sir! I'm all ears now!" Alex stuttered out.

There were no further incidents during the rest of the briefing. Alex paid full attention. She knew that she could be in serious danger with the Daxamites being Supergirls family. After the briefing Alex organised two patrols to go out into the city to keep watch. She was in charge of team one. The orders were to alert the base of any unusual activity.

Returning a few hours later Alex debriefed her agents and was collared by Winn.

"Alex I have something for you!" He smirked.

"Ok that sounds so wrong yet intriguing at the same time!" Alex replied. She followed the geeky agar t to his computer room.

"This is something I have been working on for you!" Winn started as he bent down to pick something out of the box at his feet. He stood back up and Alex felt a little disappointed when she saw one of her black government issue tops.

"Oh Ok thank you!" She said quietly.

"Don't look so sad Alex. It's very deceptive isn't it? Well I would like you to take out your knife. Not to use on me I might hasten to add! Try and cut it!" Winn smiled.

Alex did as she was asked and went forward to try and cut the top. As soon as the metal of the blade touched the top it went solid and the knife snapped in Alex's hand.

"What the ...!"

"Cool eh? Ok now come with me to the firing range I want you to see what happens when you shoot it. He said as he ran out the room in such a gleeful way.

Once in the range Winn hung the top on the target and moved it to the end of the hall. Alex removed her gun from her holster. She took aim and then fired. Upon impact again the top went solid and the bullet disintegrated.

"What is that?" She asked confused.

"Ok I have basically made you a bulletproof and stab proof and probably all other kind of proof too! It's made of similar material to Supergirl's outfit. Yours is lighter to accommodate the fact that unless you're in danger it is just a top. We need to keep you safe Alex so many times I have seen you rush out with no protection on. Now you never have to worry about that again. I'm even working on pants too. Until then protect your legs at all costs!" Winn smiled.

"Winn I can't thank you enough!" Alex said taking the geeky agent into a hug. "But you tell anyone about what I just did remember I can kill you six ways with just my index finger!"

"I won't say a word!" He said quickly the smile falling from his face.

Alex made her way back towards the changing rooms. She needed to check in with Maggie. It was an unsaid thing between them that they would check in during the day. Reaching her locker she opened it and took out her phone. She had a few missed calls from Kara. They could wait a little longer. It was probably some drama with Mon-El again.

She looked at the messages she had received.

Hey Danvers how's the life of an agent treating you? Are you as bored as me? Miss you.

OK Danvers I am so bored now and you are not talking to me do I have to sulk and bring vegan ice cream with me later!

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the second message Maggie could be such a brat sometimes. She started to write a reply.

 **Hey babe been busy patrolling. You are such a spoiled soul aren't you with your sulking x**

The reply was almost instant.

 **I'm only spoiled because you spoil me so much :) Anyhow Emily called me a little while ago she wants to meet us both for dinner. Do you fancy it?**

Alex smiled she was happy Maggie was talking to Emily again.

 **Sure why not. But why does she want me there?x**

 **Because honey I want you there.**

Alex smiled at the reply. Maggie was such a cutie sometimes.

 **I'm always with you Mags x**

Alex smiled because she knew Maggie would be cursing her for calling her Mags. She hated it.

 **I also gave her your number so she could text you the details too. I hope you don't mind?**

Alex thought about what to reply for a moment.

 **As long as she doesn't expect me to become text buddies with her that's fine x**

 **I knew you would be cool about this :) I'm just finishing up my paperwork now do you want me to come pick you up?**

Alex smiled.

 **Definitely come pick me up. Can't wait to see you ;) x**

 **I will be there in about an hour. See you soon :)**

 **See you soon babe. Be safe :) x**

 **I always am Alex. I have you to come home to :)**

Alex put the phone back in her locker and began to get undressed. She would grab a shower here to save time at home because she knew she always took too long to get ready. She was just folding her pants when her phone started ringing. Thinking it was Kara she answered it.

"What has Mon-El done now?"

"Who is Mon-El? Is this Alex?" The confused voice said in reply.

"Oh god I'm sorry I thought you were my sister. Yes it's Alex here!" Alex apologised quickly.

"Hi it's Emily. I'm just ringing because I was kind of wondering if you wanted to meet before dinner tonight for drinks. Just you and me. I want to take some time to get to know you. Maybe even become friends?" The woman asked.

Alex was a bit taken aback. The last thing she expected was her girlfriends ex to be talking to her whilst she was stood in her underwear.

"Erm yeah ok. Listen I'm at work at the minute and can't really talk?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Ok meet me at my hotel at say 5? That's what 2 hours away?" Emily suggested.

"Ok I will see you then. Bye!"

"Bye Alex!"

Alex text Maggie.

 **I have just been speaking to your ex in my underwear!x**

 **Damn! Wish I was there but alas I have just spilt my coffee down myself reading your underwear message!**

 **Haha! Nooo! Really?x**

 **Yes really. What did you and Emily talk about?**

 **Oh we are just meeting for drinks before dinner. She said she wants to get to know me?x**

 **Do you still want me to come get you?**

 **You can come and get me anytime babe ;) x**

 **Danvers I have never seen this cheeky side to you before?**

 **Well Maggie I am kind of stood almost naked x**

 **Damn stop being a tease and get showered before Winn walks in and sees you like that!**

 **Ok babe anything for you :) x**

 **I'm going home to grab a shower now after the coffee incident be there soon.**

 **Ok. Be safe x**

 **Always :)**

Alex licked her phone and put it back in her locker. She loved it when she and Maggie could be playful with each other. She finished getting undressed and wrapped her towel around herself before grabbing her wash things and making her way to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Maggie pulled up into the parking lot of the DEO. She didn't like to admit it but she was nervous about Alex meeting Emily. She knew there was nothing to be nervous about and it wouldn't be a bad meeting. She just knew how hot headed Alex could be but then so could Emily! After Alex had found out that she had cheated on Emily and te resulting talk afterwards, the whole dynamic of their relationship had changed, especially on Maggie's part. Alex had destroyed the wall that she had surrounded herself with after Emily. She had started to to share more about her life with Alex, even opened up more about herself. She was letting herself be vulnerable again. Something she hadn't been for years. Maggie jumped at the knock on the window.

"You ok in there Maggie?" Alex asked her voice laced with concern.

"Of course Danvers! I was just indulging in my favourite past time!" Maggie laughed.

"Oh yeah! And what would that be?" Alex asked as she got in the car and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hmm... You!" Maggie purred.

"You always say the sweetest things babe!" Alex replies before pulling Maggie in for a deeper kiss.

"IK Danvers I know you can't keep your hands off me, but you have a date with my ex to get to! Emily really hates being left waiting!" Maggie said as she sadly pulled away from Alex.

"Huh! Spoil my fun why don't you!" Alex said playfully sulking.

"Well you agreed to it Danvers so there is no one to blame but yourself!" Maggie teased

Alex turned to look out the window. "You beat drive fast then Maggie, I have to be there in 20 minutes."

"Oh get you and your sassiness!" Maggie laughed as she put the car into drive.

Alex hated admitting weakness but she was really worried about seeing Emily again. All she could think about was the last time she had spoken to her, Emily had told her that Maggie had cheated on her. Alex trusted Maggie implicitly and it was because of that Maggie had opened up to her more. She was worried more in case Emily told her that she wasn't good enough for Maggie or worse still that she wanted Maggie back. She knew she was just being paranoid but it didn't stop her thinking it.

"Hey Danvers you Ok there? You're really quiet!" Maggie asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmmm ... Im fine just thinking!" Alex replied.

"It will be fine! Emily is cool, we have talked things out. Nothing bad is going to happen!" Maggie said trying to relax Alex.

"I just keep thinking back to the time I came here and confronted her. That ended badly but ultimately ended up good. What if she is cool with you but actually hates me with a vengeance?" Alex admitted.

Maggie undid her seatbelt and turned to face Alex.

"Emily is not here to hurt us. She is not like that Danvers. If she was going to hurt anyone it would be me! She has nothing to gain by hurting you. We are strong me and you. I want you to remember that! Just remember I ... I ...I'm absolutely crazy about you and that will never change!" Maggie says softly. Cursing herself for not saying what she truly felt.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex said as she hugged Maggie.

"Well it was still my jurisdiction!" Maggie teased reminding Alex of their first ever meeting.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that day... No scrap that I don't ever want to forget that day. It was the first day of the rest of my life! It was the day I met you!" Alex smiles.

"Danvers stop going soft on me! Oh crap look Emily is there already you beat go!"

Alex kisses Maggie's cheek and gets out the car. "See you soon babe!" She says to Maggie.

"You will be fine Alex! Have fun and I will see you both in a couple of hours. Now go before I get the blame for you being late!" Maggie jokes.

Alex finally closes the door and lets Maggie drive off. She waves as she watches her go. After a second or two she makes her way across the road to the hotel. Emily is stood waiting by the entrance for her.

"Alex I'm so glad you came!" Emily says as she pulls Alex into an embrace, relief flooding her voice.

"Yeah I nearly didn't at one point haha!" Alex tried to joke but it came out wrong. "Im glad you wanted to meet. I know it would mean a lot to Maggie if we got along and who knows even became friends!" Alex returned the hug.

"That's all I want Alex! What's in the past needs to stay there. It's time to look to the future and move on with things!" Emily explained. "Also I'm moving back to the city in a few months so it would be good to clear any bad blood and actually have some friends here!"

Alex swallowed hard this was not what she had been expecting to hear. She felt a bit of jealousy begin to form. She pushed it down. The last thing she wanted was to feel jealous when she had no need to be! "So what exactly do you do Emily?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I deal with import and export to put it simply. I work in Art." Emily said. "Maggie tells me that you work for the Secret Service? That must be so interesting?"

"Yeah we have good and bad days like any job, but I wouldn't change it for the world. It's actually how Maggie and I met. We were working the same crime scene!" Alex said as they made their way to the bar.

"Maggie told me about that! She also told me that it was then she knew you were someone special only she didn't realise just how special you were until a bit later!"

"Yeah well I think I realised before she did. I actually thought she was a wannabe agent when I first met her with her sassiness and attitude, but she left a lasting impression on me!" Alex admitted. Shocking herself at how open she was being to this stranger.

They talked a while about jobs, family and other general chit chat. Alex finally took the lead in the conversation.

"I'm just curious Emily, why is it so important to you that you and I are friends?"

"In all honesty I don't really know. I just started thinking about it after Maggie and I started talking again. How happy she is with you. How despite everything and not knowing much about us or our history you came and defended her. That makes you a very special person Alex!" Emily replied.

"Really though I am nothing special. I just fight for those I care deeply about. I really do care about Maggie. Seeing her that upset in the restaurant that night hurt. I felt that I had to do something. It didn't go down to well when I told her, but I had to do something. Anyone would have done the same thing!" Alex responded feeling herself blush and tears prick her eyes.

"No not everyone would do that. Let me tell you a bit about Maggie from when I first met her! She had just moved from Nebraska. She was 19 years old. I was in my last year at college. She had a devil may care attitude. Which I thought was so cool. I am from a strict republican family you see so everything had to be perfect! We became friends, she understood the difficulty I was having in being myself. I was 18 in the closet and scared of my family. Maggie was amazing she helped me see that not being myself would end up hurting me and those around me. She opened my eyes to who I truly was. About a year after we became friends I came out to my family and friends and she was with me every step of the way. My family couldn't accept me. The didn't disown me they just avoided that part of my life. So I left them and became roommates with a girl from University. Maggie has never told me her coming out story. She always said that it was nothing special. Then two years and three failed relationships later Maggie and I got together. Maggie was my first love. I would have done anything for her. But that ultimately ended up being untrue because I became a slave to the job! I worked all the hours I could to support us. Maggie was in Police academy so wasn't earning that much. We had been together just over five years when I found out that Maggie had cheated on me. I never saw the bad place she was in. She had been shot on duty and was on the sick. Drinking a lot, I should have seen she was in such a dark place but I was concerned about work. I was devastated as you can imagine... I said some really hateful things to her which I can never forgive myself for..." Emily started crying at the memory of everything.

"It's ok to be angry sometimes!" Alex said unsure of what she should do, so she took Emily's hand and gently held it. " I split with Maggie after we had been together a week or so. I regretted it instantly when I saw how devastated Maggie was, but with what was going on at that moment my focus and heart were elsewhere. My sister had gone missing so I was kind of blaming myself and Maggie just ended up in the crossfire. As soon as I could when everything was righted and Kara was safe I called and text Maggie. I was so glad see agreed to come and see me. We spent the night talking and we worked through it. I don't know what I would do without Maggie now! Not only has she helped me through so many things but I have helped her too. After you told me about her cheating she thought I would hate her. She was expecting me to say I can't deal with it. Again we talked through it. We balance each other in a way I never thought was possible." Alex wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. "Ok Emily there is something more going on here, the friends act is a good cover story but I know there is more!" Alex announced suddenly.

"What makes you say that Alex. Honestly all I want is friendship." Emily said looking a little hurt.

"Then why do you keep checking the time. I have been watching you since I walked in. It's like you are expecting something to happen? I'm a secret agent so I notice things others wouldn't!" Alex said seriously.

"Alex it is a bad habit I have of looking at my watch. I even do it when I don't wear one!" Emily explained.

Alex still felt like something was off but never said anything. She would keep watching a bit longer.

"You really don't trust me do you Alex?"

"It's not about trust. I am just suspicious of your motives..." Alex was cut short by her phone ringing. "Sorry I have to get this it's my sister!" Alex left the bar.

"Hi Kara what's wrong? Im kind of a bit busy right now!"

"Alex I'm at yours! The door is smashed in and the place is in a right mess! I thought something had happened to you!" Kara blurted out in her usual dramatic way.

"No Kara as you can hear I am fine. So that's the third time that's happened! Call Vasquez she will come and do the forensics. I still can't figure out why my place three times?"

"Alex do you want me to call Maggie and let her know?" Kara asked.

"No she is coming to meet me soon I will let her know then. Listen just call the base and get a clean up team in." Alex ordered her sister.

Alex put the phone back in her pocket and made her way back towards the bar. She was hoping that Maggie would make an early appearance and save her. As nice as Emily seemed, Alex just felt uncomfortable.

"Everything alright Alex?" Emily asked when she had reached the table.

"Yeah just Kara having a dramatic love life problem as usual!" Alex lied.

"Erm listen it's getting quite busy down here. Do you fancy coming up to my suite to wait for Maggie? Its just I don't do well in crowds! Emily suggested.

"Er ok but I will let Maggie know..."

"It's ok Alex I have done it already but we can also let the desk know to tell her when she comes in?" Emily said.

Alex nodded and followed Emily out of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

As soon as Alex walked into Emily's hotel suite she was taken aback by the sheer size of it! It was huge! Alex could easily say it was double the size of her own apartment and that was just what she could see.

"Wow Emily this place is just amazing!" Alex gasped.

"I do think putting me here is a bit much though. My boss likes me to be comfortable when I'm away from the office, but all this it's just not me!" Emily shrugged.

"Well you boss must value you immensely to do all this!"

"Alex I'm tires of talking about work! I want to get to know you, Maggie has told me stuff but I want to know you from you! I want to know the person who has opened Maggie's heart!"

Alex blushed, everything with her and Maggie still felt relatively new and having someone talk about her in such a positive way she couldn't get used to.

"I didn't do anything really, and as you already know we didn't get off to the beat of starts! You could say the female equivalent of a stand off. We soon started working together and then grew close. Then here we are now!"

"No Maggie is definitely different now! She used to be so closed off and guarded, I will admit it was difficult to be with her. I loved her unconditionally but she could never love me the same way back. I see how she looks at you, Maggie is so in love with you! She is very lucky." Emily said.

This took Alex by surprise. They had never really talked about live. Alex was giving everything to the relationship but she was still protecting herself. She didn't have the walls she used to have she was just scared of getting hurt, but hearing Emily say how much Maggie thought of her made her heart swell in a way that she had never experienced before. It was in that moment she knew that she loved Maggie too.

"No Emily I'm the lucky one. Maggie could have and probably should have walked so many times and she hasn't. I'm so lucky to have her!" Alex began to tear up. She wanted Maggie there so she could tell her how she truly felt.

"Hey it's ok!" Emily soothed as she took Alex into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry I don't normally get so emotional!" Alex cried.

"Don't be sorry." Emily said gently wiping away tears.

Alex froze, no one except Maggie touched her face.

"What are you..." Alex began to say before Emily leaned forward and kissed her.

For a fraction of a second Alex responded before she gathered her senses and pushed the other woman away.

"What the hell!" She shouted.

"Don't tell me that you didn't want me to. I felt you respond!" Emily smirked at her.

"I don't know what your game is Emily but you shouldn't have done that! I'm with Maggie!"

"Maggie! It's always about Maggie!" Emily spat out in anger.

"I thought you two were friends now!" Alex asked confused at everything.

"No I wanted Maggie to believe we were, I even managed to convince you that we were. It's all been an act! My aim was to split you two up, to get Maggie to cheat on you but then I realised how much she cared for you, and what better way to get my own back than to break her heart by have you cheat on her. I so very nearly had you but it's not over yet!" Emily explained.

"That is so unfair Maggie destroyed herself over what she did to you! Why would you put her through so much pain again?"

"You see Alex, whilst Maggie has moved on with her life, I have been unable to. Like I said before Maggie was and always will be the love of my life!"

"So basically if you can't have her the. No one can? It's a bit pathetic don't you think? Your not a kid now!"

"Oh and when I said it's not over yet? Well whilst you were on the phone downstairs I put a sedative in your drink. It should have started working by now. That may be why you got so emotional before. My men must have done a really good job on your apartment this time. Third time lucky as they say!" Emily continued.

"What? You are behind the break ins?"

"I thought you would have figured it out before, Maggie was always banging on about how you are such a brilliant Agent! Guess she was wrong about you!"

"Don't speak..." Alex started but she started to feel light headed.

"Oh it's starting now!" Emily said gleefully.

Alex got up from where she had been sitting and staggered about the suite trying to find her way out when she was grabbed from behind. She was powerless to fight.

"Maggie will be here soon so we have to make this look believable!" Emily said as she pulled Alex towards one of the doors which Alex guessed was the bedroom.

Finding some strength she pulled herself out of Emily's grasp, she staggered and then fell to the floor.

"Get the hell away from me!" She managed to shout.

"Aww what's wrong Alex don't you want to play anymore?" Emily laughed.

"I don't want to... I want Maggie, I love Maggie!" Alex spoke quietly. "I love Maggie!" She said again a little louder.

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked at Alex. "Now I wasn't expecting that! Maggie told me that she thought you were just in a permanent honeymoon phase!" Emily replied.

The room began to spin, Alex used every ounce of strength and mental capacity she could muster and moved out of Emily's reach. She found her way to the main suite door and opened it. Alex fell through it, tears streaking her face not knowing where she was going she moved away from the rooms. All she could think about was making her way downstairs and finding Maggie. Every movement was getting harder and her eyes were out of focus, still she tried to get her phone out to call Maggie. She struggled to focus on the screen. She tried everything she could to see the numbers to put in her unlock code but nothing was working. Falling down the wall Alex managed to put the phone away in her pocket and continued down the hallway. All thoughts were on Maggie and finding her telling her she loves her. Maggie would find her downstairs and she would be safe. She would be safe and happy.

"Alex!" Emily called out. "I know you are still here I can hear your breathing. I'm surprised you are not out cold yet? I was told they are fast acting. You are definitely made of the strong stuff aren't you?"

Alex didn't know how but she found herself down by the elevators, feeling her way around the wall she found the call button, she had also spotted an open door so she made her way into the room and hid away.

"Alex you do know I will get to you before the elevator reaches the floor. I will get what I want in..." Emily was tazered from behind and fell to the floor convulsing. Cyborg Superman came out from behind her.

"Women talk too much!" He said dryly as he made his way down the hallway "now to find Danvers!"

He arrived at the elevator the same time as it reached the floor. He saw that no one was around so he pressed a button on his arm panel and a map took over his vision, a little red dot flashed in front of him. It signalled the room next to the elevator. He slowly and methodically made his way to the room. Opened the door and went found Alex out cold in the floor. "This was easier than I expected!" He said as he bent down and picked the Agent up as if she was no heavier than a doll. He made his way back the way he came and within seconds he was on his way back to base...

Maggie was down the street from the hotel when she suddenly got a feeling something was wrong. She drive closer and saw all the flashing lights. She pulled up by the cordon outside the hotel and her heart dropped. The police presence was immense. She got out of her car and went to the officer manning the line.

"Detective Sawyer NCPD science division. Whats going on?" She asked scared at the reply.

"Sorry Detective I can't divulge anything. It's in the hands of the FBI."

Maggie's heart dropped. Alex!

"I need to get in there officer! You will have to arrest me to stop me but I am getting inside this building one way or another. I will have an agent come down if you want and they can tell you what an arsehole you are being!" Maggie ordered as she moved past the cordon.

"Detective..." the officer shouted to no avail.

Maggie was already up the steps and entering the building. Her heart pounding as to what she may find waiting for her once inside. All that greeted her was chaos! Police officers and DEO agents running around. She spotted J'onn in amongst it all. He looked distraught and stressed at the same time. He spotted her to and began to move towards her.

"Detective Sawyer I was just about to call you. Something has happened as you can see. Let me take you upstairs. We need your help talking to the witness! He said.

"The witness? Where's Alex and Emily?" She asked whilst allowing herself to be led upstairs.

The trip up was made in silence. Maggie had so many questions she wanted to ask but they wouldn't come. When J'onn hadn't answered we question about Alex or Emily she had began to start assuming the worst had happened. They reached the top floor and exited the elevator still in silence Maggie taking in that every agent looked at her with sympathy. She knew then that whatever happened had been bad and something had happened to Alex. She bit her lip to stop herself from breaking down.

They stopped outside the only closed door on the floor and J'onn knocked to let them know they were there. They entered the suite and Maggie saw Emily laying on the sofa being looked at by a doctor. She did a visual sweep of the room and couldn't see Alex.

"Emily! What happened? Are you alright?" Maggie said as she moved to her friends side. "Where's Alex?"

"I don't know Maggie, it's horrible they can't find Alex anywhere! It's all my fault! I should have stopped Alex leaving in the state she was in!" Emily started crying.

"Why would Alex be in a state Emily?" Maggie asked both confused and concerned for the safety of her girlfriend.

"Maggie, Alex kissed me, not a friendly kiss but a proper kiss! I rejected her and pushed her away saying that it wasn't fair on you. She got so upset, so she ran out of here. I followed her but I couldn't find her! Next thing I know is that I'm waking up in here with the porters fussing over me! Maggie I'm so sorry!"

Maggie didn't know what to believe. The one thing she was sure of was that she trusted Alex completely, her only concern was finding her girlfriend.

"We will talk about this when I know she is safe. I need to know which way she went when she left?" Maggie demanded.

"Maggie we are trying to get a pin point on her tracking device she has in her shoulder but we keep getting blocked every time we manage to get a slight reading. Supergirl is out looking for her too. She knows Alex's heartbeat so she is listening out for it. Stay here with your friend she has been through a lot!" J'on said.

"I can't just stay here I need to be out there looking for Alex! I can't just sit on my arse and wait!" Maggie argued.

"Your emotions are everywhere at the moment you are too volatile to be out there. You are no good for anyone right now!" J'onn argued back.

"I'm at my best when I'm invested in the case. You can't say that I can't go out there and look for Alex when Supergirl is in exactly the same place as me if not in a worse place!"

J'onn couldn't reply he knew he wasn't going to win this argument no matter how hard he tried. "Ok Detective if you insist on going out there to look for Alex then I must make sure that you have the support you need in case you come up against something you can't handle. Take Vasquez and O'Neil with you. They will be your back up."

Maggie nodded in agreement and started to leave the two agents followed her.

"Detective bring her home safe please!" J'onn asked beforehand turning his attention back to Emily who watched the whole exchange.

"Ok lets go over what happened once more. You're saying that because you rejected Agent Danvers advances she left, you followed her but couldn't find her. That's the last you remember before coming to back in your rooms?" J'onn asked Emily.

He listened to Emily as she recounted the story again, he went inside her mind and went through her thoughts. He knew then it was all a lie. He didn't want anyone to know just yet as it could cause all kinds of problems, especially with Maggie and Supergirl being so volatile when it came to Alex. He wanted Maggie to trust her own instincts. She was an excellent cop and he was hoping that one day she would consider becoming a DEO agent, the role was made for her!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Maggie didn't speak a word as she made her way to the Alien bar. She was in no mood to be sociable but she listened to Vasquez and O'Neil whispering in the back.

"I think she just went off to clear her head. I mean who wouldn't want to do that? She must be so confused! Hell even I would be confused if my girlfriends ex had kissed me!" O'Neil said.

"What I don't get though is why she would run off? I mean if it was the ex that kissed her then she has nothing to be guilty about!" Vasquez countered.

"That's true it I don't think Danvers would run off like this though. She is just so in your face. She fights for everything she believes in!"

"No Danvers would come and find me! I don't believe what she said in the hotel room, we can't let her think that we don't because I know Alex! Alex knows me. We always look for the other in times of trouble. It's kind of our thing!" Maggie said smiling sadly. It took everything to stop the tears from falling.

"Yes Ma'am!" the two agents replied in unison.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, the occasional ping of a phone. The distant car horn sounding. Nothing unusual Maggie was on high alert. After a few minutes more driving Maggie pulled up in the alleyway by the bar, she turned to face the two agents.

"I'm going to need you two to wait here! They see you in your uniform they are going to run for the hills! They trust me so they will talk to me. Keep alert out here. Anything out of the ordinary you call me straight away! I won't be too long!" Maggie explained. The agents nodded in understanding, Maggie turned back round and got out of the car. She felt a little apprehensive going in tonight like something really bad had happened and they would tell her it was Alex.

Knocking on the door Maggie took a deep breath and flashed one of her trademark smiles when the shutter was opened. "Dollywood" She said into the gap. The lock slid out of its holdings and the door opened. As soon as Maggie walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. When they realised that she wasn't a threat they returned to what they were doing.

'Oh crap this isn't good!' Maggie thought to herself as she made her way through the bar. She spotted Mon-El and made her way over to him.

"Well hello Detective!" He said a little too cheerily.

"What's going on Mon-El, why does it feel like something has gone down here and everyone is scared?" Maggie questioned.

"Erm you see Supergirl was here kinda demanding to know where Alex was. No one knew anything but she kind of got happy with her fists? I think that's the right expression? I have never seen her like this before it was scary!" Mon-El said looking around as if Supergirl would jump out any second. "She wouldn't listen to anything Detective she was just so focused on Alex nothing else mattered!"

"Yeah? I understand that but I need you to be honest with me. Since she left have you heard any whispers or anything about what's going on? I know something is going down, I also know all I am hearing from everyone is lies! I just want someone to be honest with me!" Maggie said trying to keep as calm as she could.

"Listen you didn't hear this from me ... a Veluxian came in about five minutes after Supergirl, said that he had seen a commotion at some hotel. Said that there had been a helicopter flying low for a short while before it started hovering over the hotel. He saw someone put on the roof!" Mon-El whispered.

"Did he recognise who it was put on the roof?" Maggie asked.

"Did... don't you mean? He said he looked like the big boss at the DEO. You know J'onn he said that because he looked the same as the man who comes in here. But wouldnt it be that Cyborg thing in his place if J'onn is the DEO?" Mon-El continued.

"Did he say anything else!?" Maggie demanded. "I'm starting to lose patience here!"

"Ok ok I'm getting to the good stuff now! Trevor said that he stood watching because he was intrigued but the helicopter. Said it seemed to be frozen in place whilst the Cyborg was in the hotel. He had been gone no more than five minutes. When he returned he was carrying something or someone and it was as if it weighed nothing? Do you think it might have been Alex?!" Mon-El continued.

"It was Alex he was carrying!" Maggie gasped really not wanting to believe it.

"Woah I never said that! I only asked if it could have been her!" Mon-El protested.

"She went missing at the hotel. What you have told me makes perfect sense. Listen there are two DEO agents outside in my car waiting for me. Give it a little while before you go out and give them a drink or something don't let them know I have gone. I need to do this alone!" Maggie explained to the Daxamite. "Also do not tell Kara any of this! We can't have her going in with her hung-ho attitude! She could get herself and Alex killed!"

"No I really do not want Kara getting killed that would not be good!" Mon-El agreed nodding vigorously.

Maggie moved to the back of the bar by the fire exit before turning and acknowledging Mon-El with a small smile. "Thank you. I know you didn't have to help me but I'm glad you did! Thank you!"

Mon-El did a mock salute in her direction before going back to his work. Maggie turned and left the building. She had an idea on who she had to go looking for, this was probably the only person that maybe able to help her. She also had to make sure that her shadows weren't lurking around ready to follow her.

She decided to take the longer route through the alleyways, she thought she had almost made it when Kara landed in front of her!

"Oh great!" Maggie sighed.

"Maggie what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend!" She replied.

"It's no use I have searched the city twice and I have been unable to locate her heartbeat. Conveniently no one has seen or heard anything! Maggie what can I do now? I can always locate her!" Kara said tearfully.

"To begin with you can let me do my job. I'm trained in these situations I know how to process things and eliminate the rest., I mean what the hell were you thinking beating up those guys in the bar Kara. You just always jump straight in without a thought for any consequence of your actions!" Maggie said pointedly.

"I really don't need to jump when I can fly!" Kara shot back.

"You see that's what I mean. You really do think you are unstoppable, in reality Kara you're stopping yourself. You need to look at things in the calmer recesses of your mind rather than giving people a reason to start hating you! Now if you don't mind I need to go and find Alex!"

"She is my sister!" Kara shouted at Maggie's back.

"And that gives you the right to be judge, jury and vigilante all in the same breath? You're not the only one who loves her! I have just as much to lose as you, but you can't see past your own ego to realise that!" Maggie replied before walking away. Not caring in that moment if Kara followed her or not. All she wanted to do was find the woman she loves and tell her.

Maggie felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and stared at the name flashing across the screen. ALEX was all she could see. Tears started to fall. "Alex are you alright?" She sobbed into the phone.

"Ah Detective Sawyer. As you can tell this is it Agent Danvers, she is a little indisposed at the moment . I'm guessing you have figured out the truth from the fabrication of what has happened to Agent Danvers. It actually worked out in my favour what your ex did!"

"Who are you? What have you done with Alex!" Maggie demanded.

"I think the one question you should be asking is why Alex? Well let me tell you why. Alex destroyed my plans to rid the earth of aliens when she stopped the ship from leaving the atmosphere. Yes I know Supergirl was there too but Alex was the main driving force! I also know that you also helped her to find me. Do your superiors know that you went rogue? Anyway I need Alex Danvers to pay for what she did. And when she comes to that is exactly what she will be doing! But I will give you a chance to see that nothing happens. Give me the DEO, names locations etc and I will let Alex go! Do not give me what I want and then Alex will become a permanent part of the Cadmus team like her father. Which also means she has to die first! The choice is yours detective! I will be in touch!" The woman said as she hung up the call. I

A/N so this is the start of the the story let me know what you think of these first four chapters


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Lillian Luther stood looking through the window at the figure laying on the bed. She smiled knowing that she had succeeded in getting what she wanted. There was a few people milling around the figure taking bloods and putting drips in.

"So you see it all worked out in the end!" She said to the approaching figure.

"You promised my family wouldn't be involved!" The man replied.

"Jeremiah your family is going to be part of the new Cadmus. But right now you have a choice to make! Who do you love the most to protect?" Lillian smirked as she turned to face the man now stood at her

"No more games Lillian I have done everything you have asked of me and more. Why do you keep playing these games?" Jeremiah replied frustrated.

"I really do think you will like this game though! Now look at the screen." Lillian ordered. Jeremiah did.

"Eliza..." He gasped.

"Yes your darling wife. Who is now unsure if she still loves the husband that disappeared presumed dead all those years ago."

"This isn't fair Lillian!"

"Look closer at the bed in there and tell me who you see..." Lillian said nodding towards the windows.

Jeremiah moved closer and stared hard. It took a few minutes for him to notice that it was Alex laying there.

"Why her? Why Alex?" He sobbed.

"Why not? You see Alex is the first person to actually penetrate the heart of Cadmus. I honestly think she would be a good asset to our cause. Before she found her heart she was like us in her thinking all aliens were bad. I can take her back to that point. I want Alex with us!"

"No I won't do it! I won't ruin Alex's life!"

"Well this is where your part comes into play Jeremiah! You can save one of the two women in your life. You can save your wife before Hank gets to her cell. Or you can save Alex but in saving either of the women the other will be damaged in one way or another. Your choice!" Lillian smirked.

"How can I choose between them. I love them both. This is so unfair! "

"Tick tock Jeremiah. Hank is almost upon Eliza look..."

"I can't choose!"

"Cone of Jeremiah we both know who you would pick so pick already!"

Jeremiah looked at the screen and saw that Hank was outside the cell. Panic set in his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of Eliza hurting anymore than she already had because of him. He then looked at Alex. His shoulders visibly dropped as he put his hand against the glass.

"I'm sorry Alex. But I can't let your mom go through anything else because of me. I know you will survive because you're the strongest of us all!" He said quietly.

"So you have chosen to save Eliza. Good choice. It would have been a shame to save Alex after I have gone through the trouble of getting her lover involved in a ploy to get her here. You see I have asked Maggie to give me the DEO. That in return for Alex.

You see by you saving Eliza we can progress to the next phase of my plan. Breaking Alex. As before you have to choose do you want to be the one to break her or do you want Hank to do it. Personally I would prefer you to do it because I think Hank might just take it too far. So its your choice again. You or Hank. No need to rush just yet. We need Alex to be awake for when it happens to achieve maximum effect but don't take too long else I think Hank might just do it anyway."

"Why Maggie though? Why not use Kara? "

"I will explain in due course Jeremiah but right now I need to be somewhere else. Let me know when you have made your choice." Lillian said as she walked away.

Maggie reached l Corp headquarters and made her way inside. She had to see Lena no matter what. If anyone could help stop Lillian then it would be her.

"Hello and welcome to L Corp how can I help you this evening?" The receptionist said way to brightly.

"I'm detective Sawyer with NCPDScience Division I need to speak with Ms Luther urgently. " Maggie said as she showed her badge.

"Please wait a moment I will see if she is still in her office!" The receptionist replied as she picked up the phone and dialled. After what felt like an hour someone eventually picked up the other end.

"Oh hey David is Ms Luther still here? I have a Detective Sawyer down in reception to see her... oh she is that's fantastic. I will send her straight up! "

Maggie didn't wait for the receptionist to finish the call she knew where she was going so she made her way to the elevator. Hitting the button the elevator arrived almost instantly. Maggie got in and pressed for the top floor. Once the doors closed Maggie sagged. She hated feeling so out of control, no one had ever made her feel like this before. Alex had been missing for nigh on four hours now and she was no closer to finding anything out. She had the call from Lillian and that was it. Emily was lying through her teeth about what happened at the hotel. Kara was just hot headed. She didn't want to involve Winn because she knew then that James/Guardian would then get involved and that was not a good idea. So as much as she hated the Luther's she was going to probably the one person that was smarter than Winn when it came to technology, Lena.

The elevator signalled it's arrival on the floor and Maggie took a deep breath before exiting. She made her way to the solid oak doors at the end of the corridor, the whole place stank of privilege to Maggie. Someone who has never had to work to get what they wanted.

Reaching the door Maggie took another deep breath before knocking. She didn't wait for the reply before entering.

"Detective Sawyer to what do I owe the pleasure? " Lena asked.

"There is honestly no pleasure in this visit I can assure you Ms Luther. I have come to ask for your help. Agent Danvers, Kara's sister has been taken and I believe it is your mother who has taken her! Do you have any way at all of getting in contact with her?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sorry to hear about Alex, but after the fiasco with the court case a D my mother trying to frame me all ties between us were severed, I can help with the coordinates of where one of her bases in the city was. I know you or rather the DEO have eyes on most of them but I know there are a couple I plain view they do not know about. I don't know if it will still be there or if there is anything that would help you, but it's all I have at the moment." Lena said apologetically.

"I will try anything to get Alex back. She is very important to me."

"That I can understand. I need to ask though you are adamant that my mother is Involved can I ask why?"

"I a received a call from her wanting the names of everyone in the DEO and the locations of its bases. I think she took Alex as some kind of revenge against them for the space thing and Alex's dad. Alex has been gone nigh on five hours now in my experience when someone is captured for gain no harm comes to them within the first 8 hours. I do not know what your mom's game is but she could be hurting Alex right now. I can't let that happen." Maggie said trying to stay focused but failing and sobbing.

"Maggie, here are the details of the base I was telling you about, but also I may have something that may help you. I have been developing a trace signal for phone calls. It can trace a call faster than the police or other government organisations. If you will let me I can put it on the number that called you." Lena offered.

"Really you would be able to do that? It's Alex's number. I will write it down for you and I will give you my number too." Maggie said excitedly. "Kara was right when she said you were one of the good guys!"

"I'm doing this for Kara as much as I am for you. She must be devastated that this is happening?"

Maggie nodded as she wrote Dow the two numbers. She began to feel bad for shouting at Kara earlier but she knew some of the things needed to be said. She made a mental note to herself that when they got Alex back she would apologise and try and make things right.

"I need to go. You now have my number so if you find anything out or get anything off her number please let me know right away." Maggie said as she made to leave.

"Maggie, Alex is lucky to have you." Lena smiled.

Maggie smiled back before leaving the office. She looked at the piece of paper that Lena had given her and saw that it was just the other side of the warehouse district. She needed to go and get her motorbike.

Supergirl was pacing the floor in in the hotel. Emily sat nervously on the sofa.

"So you're saying that Alex kissed you and you rejected her. She got upset and ran off?" Supergirl repeated for the third time.

"Yes that's what happened!" Emily replied. She was starting to get a little bored of all this now.

"Why did Alex kiss you?" Supergirl asked.

"We were getting to know each other. Alex was telling me about what happened with her dad and she got upset. I gave her her a hug and the next thing I know is that she is kissing me!"

"And you never kissed her back?"

"No I pushed pushed her away. I told her that she was with Maggie and shouldn't be doing this. I wasn't going to do anything to hurt Maggie again." Emily began crying. "Alex then got up and made her way over to the windows. She looked out for a moment started crying and then ran out. Man can she run because when I got bout into the hall she was gone! "

"So you have no idea on which way she went on leaving?"

"I did hear the elevator bell before I was attacked!" Emily said.

"Had Alex been drinking?" Supergirl asked.

"We had two or three glasses of wine downstairs before we came up here. I poured another for us both. Alex's is still on the table untouched."

"Where was Maggie during all of this? I have to ask as we need everything we can to price together what happened!"

"I had arranged with Alex to meet up before we met up with Maggie for dinner. Maggie would have been on her way here I'm guessing."

"Ok thank you I will be back if I need anything else!" Supergirl finally said.

Supergirl made her way over to J'onn.

"is she lying?" She asked.

"For the most part yes. The thing about the hallway is partially true and Maggie on her way over is true also but the rest I believe to be lies. We both know Alex is not impulsive like that!" J'onn explained.

"I know. This is so confusing. I'm going to go out and see if I can hear her again. I can't do nothing!"

"Supergirl be safe. Alex will be alright she has been through worse and come out the other side!"

"I cam going to bring her home J'onn by whatever means necessary! "

J'onn nodded he knew there was no way of talking the Kryptonian down once she had set her mind on something.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

TRIGGER WARNING scenes of distress on torture and pain in this chapter definitely NSFW.

Jeremiah stood looking at the screen in front of him. All he wanted to do was protect both his wife and child but he couldn't. He knew how strong Alex was so that was why he picked Eliza to protect. He hated being in this position and was wishing he had died all those years ago so none of this would be happening now. He still had no idea what it was Lillian was making him chose to do. The more he thought about it the more extreme the outcome became.

"Jeremiah I need you in the lab now!" Lillian ordered.

He made his way slowly there. He knew he wouldn't like whatever Lillian was about to ask of him, but he knew in his heart if he did it himself it would be better than letting that monster Hank loose on her.

When he arrived at the lab Hank was there too.

"Glad to see you finally arrived Jeremiah I was beginning to think you had chickened out!" Lillian scoffed.

"No I took my time as I wanted to make sure I was making the right decision on what to do!"

"So what have you decided then. The quicker you tell me the sooner we can get started!" Lillian demanded.

Jeremiah looked at his daughter laying strapped to the bed. She looked as if she was starting to come round from whatever she had been given.

"I will do it myself. I can't have him doing it!" Jeremiah said defiantly pointing at Hank.

"Damn I wasn't expecting that at all! You do know you will probably lose your daughter after this?"

"I would rather lose her and know I did what I could to protect her than let him kill her just for fun!"

Lillian nodded and turned back to Alex.

"Hello Alex I'm glad to see you are now with us. I have an exciting proposition for you. You can choose one of the following. Firstly you can fight us and the outcome will be bleak for everyone. Especially your lover who is looking for you. Secondly you can just let us kill you. Or finally you can join us within cadmus and become a thing of beauty. Of course it will mean going to the brink of death like your father, Hank and Metallo did. I'm sure it will be worth it in the end!"

Alex began writhing on the bed she didn't like any of the choices.

"Oh and I forgot the best part of the choices. Silly me. Your father is the one who will be doing the killing!"

Alex and Jeremiah both went wide eyed.

"NO I WILL NOT DO IT!" Jeremiah shouted. "Anything else but that!"

"Oh Jeremiah it won't be a straight out kill. It will be gradual. You know that I don't do things immediately I like things to take their time."

Jeremiah stood there horrified it was Alex that broke the silence.

"You can't kill me because you will have so many government agencies after you. I'm sure J'onn is in touch with the President as we speak reporting me missing!"

"You really have no idea do you Alex. The part to do with your lovers ex was perfect for a cover up. Your boss has no idea where you are. The only one who knows I have you is gourmet lover and she hasn't been in contact with anyone yet. Oh that reminds me I must call her again."

Maggie had ridden around the warehouse district for a third time and still not been able to find the place Lena had given her just burnt out buildings. She pulled over and took out her phone.

"L Corp how can I help you today?" The receptionist said.

"Ok it's almost three in the morning and you are being this cheerful. Put me through to Lena Luther please!" Maggie said pointedly.

"Please hold the line I will just put you through."

After a minute or so of the mind numbing greensleeves waiting music Lena spoke.

"Lena Luther here."

"Lena en a these coordinates you gave me are bullshit there is nothing here but burnt out buildings and the homeless."

"Maggie those were the coordinates I got from the GPS from when mother took me after they got me out of prison. She obviously left to cover her tracks."

"You don't say! I don't have time for games Lena I need to find Alex now!"

"Maggie have you considered asking Supergirl for help?" Lena offered.

"NO I have already spoken to her she is busy doing her own thing! She is probably beating up more people to try and find Alex rather than using her smarts!"

"Well maybe this is a time when force is necessary? "

"NO! I'm going to get Alex back my way. I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Maggie said dejectedly.

"Maggie don't forget I have the trace on Alex's phone. As soon as you get a call I will be able to let you know where they are." Lena reminded Maggie.

"Thank you!" Maggie replied before hanging up.

She sat on her bike playing with her phone. She then took a deep breath and dialled alex's number. It rang until the answerphone picked up.

"Hey this is Alex, I obviously can't cone to the phone right now but leave me a message and I will get back to you when I can!"

Maggie sighed at hearing her voice. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last time she did hear it.

"Alex I just want you to know I'm coming for you. Don't give up on me I will find you I promise. Stay strong. I... I... I miss you!" Tears stung Maggie eyes as she struggled to speak. She hated that she couldn't even say I love you.

Maggie composed herself the best she could and put her helmet back on. She knew she couldn't lose Alex and she was going to do everything she could to find her. Even if it meant putting herself in danger.

Alex looked around the lab trying to see if she could find anything even something so small to help her. Her dad was sat looking at the computer screen. Her body felt so heavy it was as if someone was sat on her to keep her down.

She tried to move her hands but she couldn't as they were strapped down.

"Dad why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"It is not my choice Alex. I am being forced into it. It's my punishment for letting you help the aliens escape!"

"There us always a choice dad. So what choice did you get given?"

"She has Eliza somewhere here. She threatened to hurt her if I didn't choose between the two of you. I know how strong you are Alex that's why I picked your mom!"

"Mom's here?" Alex asked scared.

"Yes. They haven't harmed her. Lillian has been good on her promise of thatof."

"You need to get me out of here dad so I can get her to safety! " Alex pleaded.

"I can't do that Alex. If I try and help you in anyway they will harm your mom. I can't let Eliza get hurt for my mistakes."

"But you're willing to let me get hurt?" Alex said bitterly.

"It's not like that Alex!"

"Just do what you have to do dad. You always have these last 13 years!" Alex spat out.

Jeremiah went to day something but Lillian came in.

"I cos thought I would let you be involved in this call Jeremiah. You are the one going to be doing the manual work so to speak." Lillian smiled. "Call Maggie and ask her if she has made her decision!"

Jeremiah took the phone and dialled Maggie's number. He put it on speaker.

"So have you made your decision yet?"

"I'm not giving you anything. I want to know that Alex is alright!"

Jeremiah moved closer to Alex. "It's only speaker she can hear you!"

"Alex?" Maggie sobbed.

"I'm here Maggie. I'm here." Alex started crying.

"It's alright Alex I'm coming to get you!"

"Don't give them anything Maggie. Promise me you won't! "

"I wits promise Alex, just stay strong for me and stay with me please!"

"I promise you. I didn't kiss her Maggie. She was trying to hurt us!"

"Shhhhh that's not important. I am looking for you Alex I swear."

Jeremiah took the phone away. "Ok you know she is alright for now but now it's your turn to give us something in return." He demanded.

Lillian looked at him and motioned to Alex's hand.

"Never! I'm going to find you and when I do Alex will no longer have a father!"

"I'd guess that is your final answer then!" Jeremiah put the phone down next to Alex and took her hand in his. Without a second thought he bent it right back until it snapped. Alex screamed out in agony.

Picking up the phone he handed bit other to Lillian.

"So Maggie are you still going to play this game?" She asked.

"Don't do bit Maggie don't give them anything! " Alex shouted through the pain.

"I will be in touch Maggie. Remember the longer you hold out on us the worse it will be for Alex and do you really want to see her suffer?" Lillian said as she hung up the call.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N Ok so the last chapter was the start of the please don't hate me part of my summary. I know a lot of you are probably thinking why get Jeremiah to torture Alex. Well it is quite simple and the saying the person you trust the most us the one who can hurt you the most. That is true in this case. Alex trusts Jeremiah implicitly as shown I homecoming and exodus. I wanted to turn things on its head and Jeremiah has chosen to do this to Alex because he knows if it were anyone else Alex would fight it to the death. With Jeremiah that will still happen but not to the point if it had been Hank henshaw or Lillian doing it. Continue reading glasses and the whole thing pans out and without giving too much away there is still so much more to come.

TRIGGER WARNING more scenes of torture and violence. Upset and description of severe pain and hurt. Please don't hate on me too much!

Alex stared at her dad. Tears ran down her face as she tried to control her breathing to try and control the pain. She never expected him to actually carry out what he did.

"How could you!" She finally managed to say.

"I told you I picked you because I knew you were strong. I can't not do it!" He replied sadly.

"Yes you say no and let your daughter not suffer!"

"What and risk you and your mom getting seriously hurt! No I can't say no!"

"Then don't speak to me." Alex spat out.

"Alex please!" He begged.

Alex never replied she turned away and worked hard to stop the tears falling for her dad.

"Isn't this this a touching family moment!" Lillian said sarcastically as she came back in the room.

"Are you happy now! She hates me!" Jeremiah spat spat at the older woman.

"No she doesn't hate you yet but she will in a few minutes when you continue what you started!" She sneered.

"I won't do anything else to her!" Jeremiah replied.

"So you any re letting Hank take over? He will love that! " Lillian responded gleefully.

Alex watched as her father physically recoiled..

"Do your worst Luther! You're not getting anything from me. Maggie too!" Alex shouted.

"Oh I will get everything I want Alex. Starting with your father continuing what he started!"

"He can do whatever he wants it won't break me. I think deep down you already know that don't you? You just want to destroy him the way he let me destroy your plans!"

Lillian's face changed into pure rage.

"I think you do not do it now Jeremiah I will do it myself. Only I won't be as gentle gentle as you!"

Jeremiah looked between Lillian and Alex. Lillian just stood staring him down, watching his every move. Alex just lay there tears streaking her face. For all her bravado she would rather he dad hurt her than anyone else in that place. Alex lay back in the bed and braced herself for what was about to come. She put her thoughts to Maggie. Remembering the first time she kissed her and how it had felt like coming home. How the pizza and beer was soon forgotten as... Pain flooded her senses... The kisses getting deeper as they found their own rythme, how breathless they were when they... White pain flooded her thoughts, all all she all she could hear were her screams. She couldn't tell in that moment where the pain was just that her whole body felt on fire. Only one thing made sense through everything. The one small time she called out "Maggie!".

"OK Maggie I have got the location from Alex's phone." Lena said brightly to the flagging detective sat on her bike.

"Please just tell me where? I need to get to Alex. They are hurting her!"Maggie pleaded.

"There is a little town just outside of Metropolis. I have sent you the coordinates now. Maggie I must warn you my mother is very cunning, who knows what she is up to!" Lena warned.

"She is hurting Alex that's what she is doing. I need to go and get her!" Maggie said with determination.

"Ok if I find anything else I will let you know. I still think you should call Supergirl or even someone from the Secret Service!"

"Thank you Lena for the coordinates. I have to go. It's been nearly 8 hours now since she was taken. I don't know how long it Is going to take me to get there. Metropolis is 6 hours away on a good day. So I really need to leave now!" Maggie dismissed what Lena had said.

"Is hope you find her I really do!" Lena said as she hung up the call.

"So do I before it's too late!" Maggie whispered to herself before wiping away her tears.

Winn was sat at his desk staring at the computer screen. Alex's name was in the top right hand corner and her picture on the left side of the screen.

"Alex give me something to work with here! I have done everything I can think of to get your tracker back online. Where have you been taken?"

"You got anything yet Agent Shott? " J'onn's voice sounded sounded his ear.

"N...No sir, it's like she's just disappeared. Nothing at all from her tracker. I must ask though is there anything else we could put a trace on. Anything at all?" Winn asked hopefully.

"Only the usual stuff her phone... No wait Agent Shott do you have the structure and schematics and so forth of that gun Alex acquired on Slavers Moon?" J'onn asked expectantly.

"Wait, wait, wait I think I may well have. Let me Me call you back. Anything new from Emily?"

"No Agent Shott, I still believe she is lying about events. But our main focus right now must be on finding Agent Danvers and that gun may well be the only way we do."

"Yes sir. Speak soon!"

Winn started tapping at his keyboard.

"Winn I need your help!" Kara sounded in his ear making him jump.

"What is it Kara I'm kinda busy here!" He said as he continued typing.

"I know who took Alex. Mon-El just told me about Hank Henshaw being at the hotel and getting into a helicopter carrying someone. I need you to access the air authorities files and find out where the helicopter went. We are onto something here!" Kara pleaded.

"Kara you do know Cadmus have their own aircraft? The search will be nigh on impossible." Winn said apologetically.

"Do It Winn! It's the only lead we have at the moment !" Kara shot back not giving up.

"Ok. Ok but it may take a while." Winn said as he shut of the call. "Winn is going to be one tired bunny after all this!"

He wanted Alex back as much as anyone but he was running on fumes. He needed to eat and drink. He had just spun his chair round when his computer started beeping .He turned back to look at it.

"Oh, ah, ah we have lift off!" He said excitedly to no one in particular. He quickly dialled up his boss' number.

"I have a hit on Alex's gun. It was last traceable just outside metropolis about 6 hours ago. It seems to have either lost a lot of power or its in lock down somewhere! We have been focusing on looking for her In the City when she has been taken away from it!" Winn said.

"Nice work Agent Shott. Let Supergirl know and she can she aid tart searching the area!" J'onn ordered.

"There is something else sir. Vasquez and O'Neil have returned to base. Maggie gave them the slip!"

"Damn! We now have a rogue police detective and a missing agent. Winn activate her tracker. Hopefully she is still in the city!"

Winn pressed a few buttons and Maggie's face came up on screen. A second or two after the GPS kicked in.

"Sir Maggie Is about 5 miles outside of Metropolis! How long has she known?"

"Damn OK have you contacted Supergirl yet?"

"No sir was going to as soon as our call finished!"

"Don't. Let's see where detective Sawyer leads us. As soon as you know call Supergirl. It's important we do this right we can't lose another Danvers!"

"We won't lose her sit!"

"Keep me updated Agent Shott!" He replied as he finished the call.

Supergirl had finally stopped for food. She had been searching the city for almost 13 hours. Her energy completely depleted. She knew if she didn't eat then she would be no use to anyone.

She thought back to the last time she had spoken to Alex Alex and the stupid fight they had..

"Kara I can't hold your hand through everything anymore!"

"I don't want you to hold my hand Alex. I am asking for advice! "

"I'm dealing with my own stuff here Kara, I can't deal with yours too! I have a life I need to live now!"

"You told me Maggie wouldn't come between us! That's exactly what she is doing! You have no time for me anymore!"

"Kara I always have time for you! I look out for you for 19 hours of every day. It's not very often I have things of my own to deal with so cut me some slack here!"

"What so you can go off and play happy couples with Maggie? "

"Just because your relationship with Mon-El is not as plain sailing as you thought it would be, it doesn't give you the monopoly to dictate how I should have mine! I'm happy for the first time ever. Don't Don't you dare take that away from me with your jealousy!"

"Me jealous of you? Don't make me laugh!"

With that Alex had walked out if Kara's apartment and that had been the last time she had seen her.

Kara had always hated fighting with Alex but wouldn't stop it when it started. Alex was just as stubborn. Kara needed to find her and apologise and make things right.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Alex regained consciousness after blacking out with the pain. She looked at her dad who was watching over her.

"Get away from me you're not my dad!" She whispered hoarsely.

"I will always be your father Alex!" He said sadly.

"If you were any kind of dad you wouldn't put me through this! You wouldn't hurt me!"

"If don't want to hurt you Alex."

"But you are! Physically I can take it but mentally torturing me. Doing what you're doing to me, then trying to be all nice after. Nice way to fuck someone up!"

"I've told you why this has to happen!" Jeremiah said keeping his own anger down.

"Bullshit Jeremiah! You're doing this for you! It's always been about you! It's just a shame I have wasted so many years crying over you!"

"Everything I have done is to keep you and your mom safe!"

"Yeah? And look how that's turned out for you. Mom is a prisoner and you have done this to me!"

Alex really couldn't focus on anything for a long period so just let herself fall back into the bed. She was hoping that the hatred in her voice would work one of two ways. Either Jeremiah would stop what he was doing or he would just finish the job off and just kill her.

Lillian walked into the room.

"How about now you are awake we give Maggie another call. See if she is any closer to doing what we want!"

Alex looked at Lillian and knew that the worst was yet to come. Swallowing hard she looked away.

Maggie pulled over when the phone started ringing. She took off her helmet and answered.

"Hello?"

"Maggie don't do it please. Don't give them anything. Listen to me don't do it!" Alex screamed In the background.

"Alex, is that you? Are you alright? Alex talk to me!" Maggie cried.

"I'm here Maggie!" Alex cried too.

"How about that for a romantic reunion! Now listen to me Maggie. I I am I am going to give you one last chance to give me what I want! Alex is doing very well in coping with the pain but I am wondering how well she will deal with blood loss!" Lillian sneered.

"Don't you dare hurt her! I will find you and kill you if you hurt her anymore! "

"Maggie my dear it's not me hurting her. It's her beloved father. So are you going to kill him too?"

"I will do what I have to do to make sure Alex is safe!"

"Well then give me what I want and then Alex will be safe!"

"Don't Maggie. Please don't do it!" Alex screamed again.

"What Alex said. I'm not going to do it. I won't betray her at all!" Maggie said defiantly.

"Is that your final answer Maggie?"

"Is know where you are Luther! I'm on my way to get Alex and kick some arse I the process!"

"Well I best get a move o with Alex then. Goodbye Maggie!"

"Maggie I..." Alex started to say before Lillian hung up.

Maggie quickly put her helmet back on and started her bike. She wasn't too far from where the coordinates were showing her.

"You won't break me Lillian!" Alex gasped.

"Jeremiah please continue. Maximum damage this time!" Lillian ordered.

Jeremiah moved closer to Alex. He had a knife in his hand. Lifting it up he plunged it into Alex's stomach. Alex screamed out. Lillian stood watching and when Alex began to pale she stopped Jeremiah.

"Let's hook her up to all the apparatus. We want to keep her heart beating!" She said as she started to busy herself around the limp body o the bed.

Alex let out a small whimper as the tube was inserted into her throat. She just wanted all this to be over now. She didn't care if she lived or died as long as it was all over.

Alex didn't remember blacking out but when she came to it took her a while to focus on the figure sitting next to her.

"M..." She couldn't speak remembering that the tube was I her throat.

"Alexandra, don't try and speak.. I'm here now!" Eliza struggled to talk through her tears.

Alex started crying she hated seeing her mom so helpless and upset.

"see Alex I'm not all that bad!" Lillian started as she moved out of the shadows. "I'm a mother myself so I would want to be with my child if they were dying... Well dying is such a vulgar term. You Alex will be reborn! Reborn into the perfect Cadmus soldier and your mother and father here are going to help me!"

Eliza grabbed hold of Alex's hand. "I'm sorry honey!" She said as she gently placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. She felt something hard just below the skin. "We are strong together Alex, you and me. Don't show her any trace of fear!"

Alex's eyes went wide when she heard the word trace. Her mom knew she had felt the tracker in her shoulder. Alex nodded her head and moved her eyes to where her mom had her hand. Alex knew then she wasn't done fighting.

"Any damage will heal honey!" Eliza said soothingly.

Alex again nodded she knew that any damage to the tracer would set off alarms at DEO headquarters. Her eyes now pleading with her mom to do it.

Eliza raised her hand. She brought it down as hard as she could on Alex's shoulder. Alex groaned in pain. Alex just hoped that this worked. Alex looked at her mom with soft eyes even though her face was contorted in pain.

"I'm so so sorry Alex." Her mom whispered in her ear.

Alex moved her fingers so she could touch Eliza. Pain screaming through her body. She knew the darkness of unconsciousness was coming, but she was going to do everything in her power to hold on until Maggie got there. She couldn't go without saying goodbye to her.

"Honey stay with me please. Don't sleep. Please stay awake!" Eliza begged.

Alex did all she could to try and stay awake but the blackness overtook her.

Maggie pulled up outside the building. It was where Lena's coordinates had brought her. She put her bike on its stand and removed her helmet. She went to the seat and lifted it to reveal 2 pistols. She knew she would be no match for whoever was in there but she would go down fighting for hers and Alex's life. Her phone began ringing. Taking it out she answered.

"I'm guessing you've seen me on the cameras?"

"I'm impressed Maggie, how did you manage to find me?" Lillian asked.

"I had a little bit of help from your daughter. So enough of this small talk let me I and we can finish this once a D for all!" Maggie challenged.

"Oh you thought it would be that easy did you? I have sent you a little welcome party. Be careful though you don't want to shot the wrong person coming out!" Lillian laughed.

Maggie prepared herself for whatever was going to come her way. She wasn't expecting Eliza Danvers to walk out.

"Eliza why are you here? Where's Alex?" Maggie bombarded her.

"Maggie Hank is just behind me. Be careful. It's not good news about Alex. They are killing her. I don't think she has much time left!" Eliza sobbed.

"Let me passed and that won't happen! I'm here for Alex and to bring her home!"

"Maggie where is your back up?" Eliza asked looking around.

"I am the back..." A gust of wind cut Maggie off.

"Eliza! Where's Alex?" Supergirl called out.

"Oh brilliant! I can see where this will end up!" Maggie muttered to herself as she moved passed Eliza and started her descent into the depths of the building. She left Supergirl with Eliza. She needed to get to Alex. That was all she cared about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Sir, I think we may have a problem!?" Winn said as J'onn entered the secure building.

"What is it Agent Shott?"

"Supergirl is not responding to my calls! I have pinpointed Detective Sawyer, I have sent the coordinates to your phone. But there's more…. We have had an encoded alert from Agent Danvers tracker. This only happens when the tracker is damaged by blunt force trauma…. As you well know! Well the signal is coming from the same place where Detective Sawyer is. Sir, Maggie needs back up and now!" Winn said solemnly.

"Agent Shott great work. I will go now, send back up and a medivac team to the location too. Hopefully we are not too late!" J'onn ordered as he transformed into his Martian form. "Agent Shott activate my tracker to be safe!"

"Yes Sir! Bring them back safe!" Winn said as he went to his computer and started to type furiously. Relief and dread flowed through him as he finally allowed himself to sit down. He had learned enough in the few months he had been there that if an encoded alert came through on an Agents tracker they were in serious trouble.

Mon-El left the bar, he was glad to have finally finished his shift. He wanted to go and see Kara, all this business with Alex being missing had made him realise just how much Kara meant to him. His parents finding him had felt amazing at the time, but they were sticklers for holding grudges and couldn't accept that their son the Prince of Daxam had fallen in love with a Kryptonian. Even he couldn't believe that it had happened. He was sure that his dad was slowly coming around to things because he had started to be interested in his life on earth, but he knew that his mother would never accept Kara. Mon-El reached Kara's apartment and it was shrouded in darkness. Kara was always at home when he finished his shift, it was their thing. He began to feel something he couldn't place, so he went to the only place he knew where he would get some help. The DEO offices in the city.

Maggie felt like she was going round in circles, each corridor looking like the last.

"Maggie wait up let me come with you!" Kara called out as she caught up to the detective.

"If you're coming with me we do things my way Kara! We can't risk going in heavy handed!" Maggie warned.

"Understood. Eliza said that Jeremiah is in there, that Lillian is making him hurt Alex!" Kara said sadly.

"Just whatever we find when we get in there I need you to keep your head Kara. It's going to be heavy we don't know how badly Alex is hurt or if … b…..b…..but we are going to have to be so strong for her OK?" Maggie said as they continued their journey. Fighting to keep the tears at bay.

Maggie took her gun out the holster and pointed it down the corridor, she was hoping that she didn't have to use it, but she knew she would if it meant saving Alex.

"Maggie? Do you really love Alex?" Kara asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, so much!" She replied with a little smile.

"She loves you too you know? Everyone can see it!" Kara smiled. "I'm so glad she has you looking out for her!"

"I'm glad she has you too. Now let's stop all this sentimental crap before I start blubbing like a baby, let's go and get Alex back!" Maggie said with determination.

They continued on their way. Kara using her x-ray vision to check out any rooms they came to. Out of nowhere Hank Henshaw came flying towards them. Maggie hit the ground and fired her gun at him, the bullets bouncing off him. Kara flew at him and they went head to head.

"Maggie go! Alex is close I just know it. Beware of Jeremiah he is strong!"

"You sure Kara? I can help!"

"No Maggie! GO….." Kara got hit full in the chest by Hank's laser. "GO!"

Maggie got up and started running. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, only that she was going to find Alex.

Kara was still fighting Hank.

"You will not overpower me Supergirl!" Hank announced as he took a hit to the chest.

"That may be so, but I will weaken you before you weaken me!" Kara said as she shot him again. "Winn I need that info I asked for now!"

"Listen Kara, I'm trying to direct Maggie…. Or rather she is directing me! J'onn want schematics of the place and you want me to analyse Hank Henshaw! Why?"

"Winn he must have a power core or something. I need to weaken him so I can go and help Maggie!"

"Listen Kara, I have done a quick scan and the only thing that has come up showing anything is his eye. It's like his nerve central. Damage that and you could just put him out of action for a while. Please don't take my word on this. It could go wrong and you could end up killing him!"

"Thanks Winn you're the best!" Kara replied before going back to her fight.

"Kara I can't find her!" Maggie said into Kara's ear.

"It's OK Maggie I will be there soon. I'm just…."

Maggie heard the crack of bone clearly.

"Kara?!" She yelled.

"It's alright. I'm OK. Hanks down and out for now. I'm on my way to find you!"

"Thank God!" Maggie said quietly.

"So Maggie where are you exactly?" Kara asked.

"I followed the warmth thinking it might lead me to Alex, but I have ended up in a room somewhere!"

"Is it or was it occupied?" Kara asked.

"It looks like someone has been here recently." Maggie replied.

"That may have been where they kept Eliza. They said they put her in a room and when you turned up they let her go. This is so confusing Maggie. Why are they doing this?"

"They wanted me to give up the DEO! Kara they want me to betray Alex, and by me not doing that they are hurting her. Jeremiah is hurting her, he has hurt her enough already without all of this! I'm sure they want to make Alex a part of Cadmus too. From what Alex and I have found out about Cadmus and Lillian, Hank and Jeremiah were almost dead before Lillian found them. She brought them back Kara, she became their keeper! I'm scared that we are too late, that Alex is already on her way to being a part of Cadmus!"

"Don't talk like that Maggie. You've spoken to them right?" Maggie nodded in reply. "How long ago did you last speak to Alex?"

"I don't know, 2 maybe 3 hours ago. She was in a bad way. If you could have heard the screams Kara!" Maggie sobbed.

"Shhhhh. Maggie I can hear something!" Kara concentrated. "It's Alex's heartbeat, it's faint but I can make it out. I can hear Alex at last!"

Maggie hugged Kara and they both started crying. After a minute they both looked at each other and straightened themselves up.

"Let's go and bring our girl home!" Kara said smiling.

Maggie nodded as they started to make their way through the maze of corridors.

Alex finally opened her eyes. Her whole body felt so heavy, it was getting harder to stay focused. The pain consumed her. Not a single part of her didn't hurt. She had summarised that at least 45% of her bones were broken, just the bones in her hands were 15%. Her face was battered by tears. Still all she could think about was Maggie. She didn't want Maggie to see her like this.

"Alex you're weak don't try and move!" Jeremiah said gently.

"Jeremiah, I don't think she has long left. I think it is time for you to say your goodbyes now because when I bring her back she will not know anything apart from what I programme into her. I would have preferred for her to be her full human self obviously, but it seems like nobody cared enough about her to stop all of this! I mean not even her little lover came to rescue her!" Lillian gloated.

"It's because we care so much about Alex we didn't do anything because she wouldn't want us to!" Kara said announcing her arrival.

"Oh Supergirl I thought you would have found us with all guns blazing hours ago!" Lillian mocked.

"ALEX!" Maggie screamed as she came into the room and saw Alex on the bed. "I'm here Alex I'm here!" Maggie sobbed uncontrollably.

"Supergirl!" Jeremiah started to say but Maggie punched him with everything she had.

Alex's eyes went wide when she saw Maggie. Tears falling freely.

"Have fun trying to release the restraints. I have released the only person that can undo them!" Lillian sneered.

"Eliza!" Maggie and Kara said in unison.

"Kara take Lillian out and then bring Eliza back with you. Whilst you're gone I will try and treat some of Alex's wounds!" Maggie said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Kara left with Lillian, and returned with Eliza a few minutes later. Maggie was working hurriedly around Alex's body. Jeremiah was still out cold on the floor.

"How is it going Maggie?" Kara asked.

"There are so many injuries. I have only managed to look at them all. Eliza I really need you to undo these restraints. We need to get Alex out of here and somewhere clean."

"J'onn's outside waiting for the medivac team. They will be here in 2 minutes. We can't take her out until the copter has landed Maggie. Less chance of infection that way. Can you and Eliza staunch the bleeding until they get here?" Kara asked hopefully.

"We need to isolate the arteries that are or have been affected. We clamp them off then Alex stands a good chance!" Eliza said.

"Eliza can we take this tube out her mouth please?" Maggie begged.

"I think it's best we keep it in. what we are about to do is going to hurt like anything so if she blacks out she is still going to get oxygen!"

Maggie nodded in understanding.

Alex was barely conscious she lifted her hand a few centimetres off the bed to try and reach Maggie's hand she needed to feel the woman she loved.

"It's ok Alex. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere OK. The medivac team are on their way, we will have you home in no time. I'm so sorry for all of this. It's all my fault." Maggie sobbed as she gently kissed Alex's forehead. "I thought I had lost you Alex!"

"Maggie you have nothing to be sorry for!" Eliza said. "I'm going to have to start a transfusion for Alex to keep her alive. I know you are ONEG so can you help?" Eliza asked.

"Anything! I will do anything I can!" Maggie said still stroking Alex's head.

"Sorry Alex if you end up with my moodiness after this!" Maggie whispered with a small smile as Eliza started the procedure.

Kara sat on Alex's other side. Alex had drifted off.

"It's alright Kara talk to her she can still hear you, she is just asleep!" Eliza explained.

"Alex, I'm so glad you held on. I don't know what Maggie and I would have done without you. Well I know what Maggie would have done to me but that's a story for another day. Alex I need you. I didn't think I did but I need you more than I realised I did. You're the glue that keeps me together! I love you Alex!" Kara sobbed. Maggie reached over and took Kara's hand.

"You have us both now!" Maggie said softly.

"Oh and you better tell Maggie you love her soon else I will…." Kara stopped mid-sentence. "I mean I will tell her you love her not that I love her I know what I mean!" She stuttered when she realised what she had said.

The medical team announced their arrival with a crash of the stretcher ruining the moment. Maggie was detached from the cannula and Alex was moved onto the stretcher to be airlifted to the DEO hospital.

As soon as the medical team were ready to leave Kara flew back to the DEO. Eliza and Maggie followed the stretcher to the waiting helicopter.

"Who is coming with Agent Danvers, I'm sorry but there is only room for one!" The pilot said.

"It's OK you go Eliza, Alex is going to need her mom!"

"No Maggie you go. You need Alex as much as she needs you. Go be with her. I will come soon." The elder Danvers woman said softly.

"Oh thank you Eliza, are you sure? I mean you can go!" Maggie stuttered.

"Go on Maggie go be with Alex!"

Maggie hugged the woman in front of her before getting in the helicopter.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again!" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear. She knew it would be a hard promise to keep in their line of work but she would do everything she could to keep it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Maggie woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep in the chair again! Waking up felt different this time though, when her eyes gained focus she saw Alex awake and smiling at her.

"Alex you're OK? I'll go get the doctors!" Maggie said excitedly.

"Alex shook her head "Dri…."

"You want a drink? OK let me go get you some!" Maggie ran to the sink. "Might help if you took a cup with you Sawyer!" She chided herself when she realised she had nothing to put the water in.

Smiling embarrassedly at Alex she made her way back to the table and picked up the empty glass.

Alex was grinning, amused by what was happening. Maggie returned and helped Alex to have a drink. Alex coughing as the first few mouthfuls went down.

"Hey are you OK?" Alex finally asked.

"Am I OK? Are you serious right now? Alex you nearly died and you're asking if I'm alright." Maggie replied astonished.

"Well are you?" Alex laughed.

"I'm alright. Even better now you are with us again. Now you need to rest and I need to get the doctor in here to take a look at you. You do realise you have been out of it for the last ten days, we have all been so worried about you." Maggie explained.

"Don't get the doctors just yet Mags. I want you to tell me how bad it is!" Alex said tears filling her eyes.

"I think it should be the doctor…."

"No you Maggie, I know you won't sugar coat things to me."

"Well then, you best get yourself comfortable here because it is going to be a while before they let you out of here. Both your hands have numerous broken bones, both your legs have been broken. Deep lacerations to the thighs and stomach and that is all I am telling you. I don't want to think about what happened to you, I want to think about you coming home again!" Maggie said with a sad smile.

"Maggie, I am coming home don't you worry about that. I just want to know how much my dad hurt me, how much he never cared for me, how much he lied to me!" Alex whispered angrily.

"No, I'm not letting you dwell on that Alex. You do not need that man in your life anymore. You have me! I'm always going to be with you, I'm always going to do everything I can to protect you!"

"Maggie, I'm not sure if I did this or not, but when I was in that place I'm sure that I spoke to you a few times. I remember telling you that you should let them do whatever they were going to do and not to tell them anything. I remember starting to tell you something but we got cut off."

"You don't have to Alex!"

"No I need to. Nearly dying has made me realise just how much I need you in my life. Maggie I know we have had an up and down start to the relationship, but I need you to know something!"

"It's alright Alex, J'onn told me all about Emily!"

Alex laughed softly. "No this has nothing to do with Emily, but when I'm better I would like 10 minutes with her. Then again she did make me realise this before everything kicked off. Maggie you mean so much to me. The thought of not having you around and in my life kills me inside. I Love You Maggie Sawyer!"

"I Love You Alex Danvers!" Maggie replied before they embraced and sobbed. Maggie leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "Now as much as I love you Alex, I am now going to get the doctor!"

Alex nodded she was feeling tired. She was happy that she had finally told Maggie how she felt, she hadn't expected Maggie to say it in return so that made the whole thing so much better. Maggie slowly left Alex's side and went to find the doctor.

About an hour later Maggie returned to the room, the doctor had left a few minutes before and Alex lay dozing on the bed.

"Hey Alex, how you feeling? I kind of found this bunch of rejects outside and they are adamant that they know you, can they come in?" Maggie said quietly.

Alex looked over Maggie's shoulder and saw Kara, Winn, Lena, Mon-El and J'onn all stood by the door. The relief evident on their faces seeing that Alex was awake. Alex smiled at them and motioned the best she could for them to come in.

"Alex, Eliza is coming in a bit later, she is in the lab doing something sciencey!" Kara said excitedly.

"Where's dad?" Alex asked blankly.

"He is in a containment cell. He has asked after you a few times Alex!" J'onn said.

"He can ask all he wants! I hope he rots in there!" Alex spat out shocking everyone.

"Alex, its Jeremiah! You can't be mad at him for what Cadmus made him do!" Kara started to say but Alex cut her off.

"Were you in that room with us Kara? Did you see it when he stuck the knife deep into my belly and legs? NO! So you have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't be angry at!" Alex shouted at her sister.

"Hey, hey, hey no raised voices please! Alex you should be resting not getting wound up in case you burst your stitches. Mon-El or Lena please can you take Kara outside, I'm going to go back to my desk and keep Dr. Danvers up to date. Alex please rest up and get better. I miss you! We need to go and take our time and start to process everything!" Winn nervously mediated.

"Thanks Winn!" Maggie smiled at the nervous man.

"Alex before I go I would like permission to read your mind. It may help with the healing process?" J'onn asked.

"No I don't give it J'onn! My thoughts are mine!" Alex said angrily.

"OK" J'onn replied. "If you will excuse me I have to finish some work in the hub!"

Then it was just Maggie and Alex again. Maggie waited a few minutes before she spoke.

"Alex what was all that about?"

"All what Mags?" Alex asked confused as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

"Nothing!" Maggie replied thinking that maybe the PTSD* was starting to kick in, either that or Alex really did hate her dad as much as she was making out. She did make a mental note to mention it to the doctor just to be on the safe side.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex said breaking Maggie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, just how lucky I am!" Maggie covered.

"You call ending up with me lucky? I chase you, I get you, I dump you, I force you to like Valentine's Day, then to top it all off I nearly die? How exactly is that lucky?" Alex laughed.

"You have made my life have purpose again. Also you have been the first person in so many years to get me liking Valentine's again so that makes me very lucky. "Maggie replied gently kissing Alex's cheek.

"You are too cute Maggie Sawyer?" Alex blushed. "Oh Maggie the doctors told me I may need surgery on my left leg. The breaks I have may be too complex to fuse together. I may have to have pins in it."

"Oh Alex, I'm so sorry!" Maggie said fighting back tears.

"Don't be sorry, they told me three months minimum recovery. I bet the doctor I would be out of here in ten weeks tops even with the surgery!" Alex beamed.

"You and your bets! I'm sure you have a secret gambling problem." Maggie joked. "But I bet you will be up and walking in 6 weeks!" She then countered.

"And what will be your prize if you win?" Alex asked playfully.

"Hmmmm that's quite easy actually. You are not allowed to eat any other ice cream other than vegan ice cream for the remainder of your recovery! What about if you win?"

"Well if I win then you erm….. You kind of move in with me?" Alex said nervously.

"Well in all honesty Alex I don't really need a bet to do that. I kind of have already moved in. whilst you have been out of it the last week I moved my stuff in. I would have asked you if it was alright but I did get your mom's permission. I hope you don't mind?" Maggie replied.

"You moved in? Oh Maggie that's the best thing I have heard in a long time. So now I have to find something else to claim as my prize when I win my bet!" Alex said, the smile evidence enough to Maggie that she was happy about her moving in. "oh I know I will name our first dog!"

"You want a dog?" Maggie asked happily.

"Yeah, I want a rescue dog. A chocolate Labrador and we can call her Gertrude." Alex said beaming hopefully.

"Babe you can have whatever makes you happy, as long as you keep smiling like you are now." Maggie conceded.

After chatting a little more about the dog they were going to get and where Maggie should put her stuff in the bedroom and where to put the things of Alex's that needed to be moved. Alex fell into a deep sleep.

A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated much the last month but I have had so much going on and I didn't want to give you a half-hearted chapter or two when in the mood and situation I was in. normal service has resumed and we are almost at the half way point of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trigger warning for violence.

Jeremiah held the knife to Alex's throat, she wanted to scream but nothing would happen when she tried.

"Why couldn't you have just let me get away without all that sentimental bullshit?" He spat at her. "Being away from you and that alien is the best thing that ever happened to me!"

The knife slowly sliced through Alex's skin, finally her screams came.

"Alex! Alex! Someone get the doctor!" The voice in the distance screamed.

Alex was flailing about on her bed. Her plastered hand made connection with something solid before her eyes flew open. Hands were trying to hold her.

"Alex it's me. It's Maggie, I'm here babe!" Maggie's voice finally beginning to calm her.

"Maggie, dads here, he just cut me!" Alex sobbed, her hands going to her throat.

"It was just a dream Alex. It's only been me and J'onn here. You just gave him one hell of a smack!" Maggie gently kissed the plastered hand. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply!"

Alex did as she was told, once her breathing had settled she opened her eyes again. She scanned the room just to ease her own mind that her dad wasn't there. Her mom was in the chair looking worried. J'onn was stood at the foot of the bed looking a bit shell shocked and Maggie, her saving grace was sat on the side of the bed gently stroking her face.

"Oh god J'onn I'm so sorry!" Alex almost cried.

"It's alright Alex. The dreams are to be expected. I just wasn't expecting a plaster cast to the throat today else I would have come in prepared!" J'onn smiled.

"Mom?" Alex said looking over to Eliza.

"I'm here honey, I'm here!" Eliza replied.

"Mom, are you alright? I know you went through the shit too! Maggie has told me little bits!" Alex asked.

"I'm fine Alexandra, it will take more than a Luthor to keep me down!" Eliza replied with a smile. "And knowing you are on the road to recovery is enough for me!"

"Maggie told me you have been helping her move into my place?" Alex said changing the subject.

"Yeah she wanted to be there for you every step of your recovery!" Eliza said smiling at the tired looking detective. "You know she has spent so little time at the apartment. I have told her to go and sleep but she won't listen. Maybe she will listen to you Alexandra?"

"Thank you mom. Also mom Maggie is as stubborn as anything she won't listen to me!" Alex teased.

"Hey I am in the room you know!" Maggie jokingly said with a pout.

"Well then Maggie will you do something for me then please?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"Anything babe!"

"Will you go to the apartment and bring me some pyjama's I need to get out of this gown!" Alex said her eyes pleading.

"Of course. I did think about bringing some but….." Maggie refused to finish the sentence because she didn't want to let Alex know that she had thought she was going to die when she first got brought in.

"It's alright Maggie I thought the same!" Alex said knowing what the rest of what was being said would be.

"I think me and Eliza should leave now. I want her to look over something in the lab!" J'onn announced.

"Come back soon J'onn, I will try not to hit you again!" Alex smiled.

"I will come every day to see you!" J'onn replied as he gently hugged the woman he considered like a daughter.

"Alexandra rest and I will be back before I go to Maggie's apartment. I'm staying there whilst you are recuperating." Eliza said.

"OK mom I will!" Alex said as she hugged and kissed her mom goodbye.

Alex watched the two of them leave before she turned to Maggie.

"Mags, thank you for letting my mom have your apartment. You didn't have to do that!" Alex said softly.

"Well it made sense because she is wanting to stay in town for a while. Plus she saves money too."

"My family is so lucky to have you!"

"Alex I am the lucky one being made to feel like I am part of a family now!" Maggie said. "Anyway I need to go and get your pyjamas before you go crazy in that gown!" Maggie laughed.

"OK Mags. Don't be too long!" Alex said as she kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

Alex watched Maggie leave, then gave it a few more minutes before she allowed herself to cry properly. The injuries were nothing against what her dad did to her mentally. She wasn't sure that she could ever forgive him for it. She had spent years believing him dead, then when Kara was helped by him all the love she had for him bottled up came to the surface and she made it her mission to find him again. It had destroyed her when he recently returned to her life and then betrayed her and the others for Cadmus. She had believed him with every ounce of her being when he had told her that he had done what he did to keep her and her mom safe, but this, picking her mom to save and be willing to do what he did to her, that wasn't love at all. He should have saved them both and no matter how many times he apologised now and in the future it just wouldn't heal the pain she had in her heart.

Alex didn't realise how long she had been crying until she felt a pair of arms around her. She knew straight away that it was Maggie. The sobs continued. Maggie not saying a word, just letting her cry. That was part of why she loved the Detective so much, she knew when Alex just needed to be held. When the tears finally subsided Alex looked at the woman in her arms.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"You don't have to apologise to me. You know I'm here for you!"

"I know Maggie, but sometimes I think you don't deserve all of this!"

"Alex! I'm here because I want to be, and seeing you cry makes me want to stay around even more!"

Alex couldn't help herself and started crying again. Maggie lay soft kisses on her head.

Alex knew it would be a long road to full recovery physically, she was not so sure if the mental injuries would ever heal, but as long as she had Maggie she knew that she was safe and loved. She knew everyone else in her life loved her too.

Maggie tilted Alex's face up to her.

"Alex you know you never have to worry about anything with me here!"

"I know, thank you!" Alex replied moving forward cautiously, gently kissing her girlfriend. Maggie responded, kissing back with a gentle passion. Not wanting to hurt Alex. Alex pulled away slightly.

"I have been wanting to do that since you found me!" She smiled sadly.

"Really I wouldn't have guessed!" Maggie replied with a giggle before kissing Alex again.

When they finally parted Alex looked at her girlfriend. "Come lie with me!" She whispered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you!"

"Just come and lie with me please. I feel safe with you here!"

Maggie gently climbed on the bed next to Alex and placed her arms around her.

"You will tell me if I hurt you won't you?" Maggie asked for reassurance.

Alex nodded, but she didn't care about any possibility of pain right then, she was just happy to have Maggie so close, hoping that she wouldn't dream again that night.

A/N OK so know we are in the recovery stage. The next chapter is a bit lighter and there is some fun had by Alex. Thank you for sticking with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to touch on a review I had the other day. It said about Maggie being such a dick, I just want to say that even in episode 19 when she was quite focused on getting Alex back she behaved in a similar way and she wasn't called a dick then? But this is my story, and I will explain why Maggie has behaved the way she has, we all know the back story of how her parents basically disowned her and how she cheated on Emily. Well the fact that Alex has stuck by her after finding out all of that stuff has made Maggie be very Alex orientated. Everything she does is for Alex or for her and Alex. She hates when anyone thinks they know best unless it is Eliza then she is like a little puppy. Maggie is by no means letting anyone come between her and Alex.

Point 2: Alex hasn't really spoken to Kara because before the kidnapping was the day after the argument happened so it was still raw, and whilst they both hate arguing with each other Alex is quite stubborn. As for the fact that they haven't made up, up to this point I have purposely done that because with Alex suffering from PTSD they only thing centred on her mind is what happened to her at the hands of her dad. You have to keep reading to find out what happens in regards to her and Kara fully making up. As for Kara not being around that is going to be touched upon in the coming chapters.

Now finally the Lena situation and why didn't she tell Kara about helping to find Alex. This storyline is a bit more complicated. Also that will be touched upon in the coming chapters but let's just say I have been having wild theories about this since I wrote it and I have a lovely or hated surprise in store.

Thank you for the review, and whilst it was hard to read at first it is actually a really good one because it will make me up my game a step even though I have the whole story worked out in my head.

There is no trigger warning for this chapter. Just some fun.

Alex looked at the doctor. She had the operation to repair her damaged leg, she had attended her physio sessions daily. She was still struggling to stand unaided but she wasn't going to tell the doctor that. Winn had been helping her. He had made this brace that went round her waist and down her pinned and plaster cast leg, it had a coil on it so it felt like Alex was on air when she stood up. Winn had made this to help with her recovery, her other leg was doing really well in the healing process, she could weight bear on it no issues.

"Well Agent Danvers, everything is coming along as it should. Your right leg is actually healing faster than we thought. I'm going to suggest to your Physiotherapist that we get you standing using the bars and try a few steps. It will be a long and hard road but you have now been here for 6 weeks. We have to start looking at getting you home soon."

"How soon is soon?" Alex asked.

"Well I wouldn't like to be quoted on this but within the next few weeks. We want to give you something to aim for with your recovery. You do know that you have your first appointment with the psychologist tomorrow. We can't let you go anywhere without a full psychological assessment."

"Yeah I hadn't forgotten. I was hoping that you might have!" Alex said with a forced smile.

"Agent Danvers, Dr. Samuels is the best there is. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh I'm not worried! I just hate being stuck in a room with someone analysing me all day!" Alex said with a genuine smile teasing the doctor.

"Agent Danvers, you hurt my feelings! I have cared for you the last 6 weeks!" The doctor joked back. "I think you need to get your life back and we must end this love affair!"

Maggie chose that moment to walk into the room.

"What love affair should Alex be ending?" She smiled winking at Alex.

"Erm…. Oh… I should go….." The doctor stuttered not knowing that Maggie knew full well what was meant.

"Maggie you are so cruel sometimes…. You know me and Nathan like to joke around. It helps pass the time when you are not here!" Alex laughed.

"Babe you know me by now…." Maggie said before laughing heartily.

"Mags…" Alex started laughing to.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and Maggie sat on the side of Alex's bed.

"Alex, I have been given a new job at the precinct until you are home. I'm training the rookies of the new science division. I only have to go in a couple of hours a day, which I will work around your physio sessions."

"Mags that is fantastic news. It gets you out of here for a while each day, which is what you need. I am a DEO girl through and through so I'm used to being here for long periods of time."

"It's not that Babe. I would stay here 24/7 if I could. It's just that I need to be doing something. You know me I am always active, working, going out with you, at the gym and yoga. This way I still get paid so I can get you nice things and we are not annoying each other with me around you all the time."

"I could never get annoyed with you Mags!" Alex said softly. "You're my hero!"

Maggie blushed. "I'm no hero!"

"You're my Hero!" Alex said again.

Maggie leaned down and gently kissed her girlfriend. "You're my hero!" She whispered barely audible.

Maggie lay on the small bed next to Alex. "So tell me what has happened today?"

"Well, Kara tried to call me again. I don't know why she is calling me so much to be honest!"

"You mean you wouldn't be worried if it was Kara all beat up and in hospital?" Maggie asked.

"You know I would be worried. She hasn't really been in to see me either I don't think. The first few weeks are a blur so she might have come in then but since the operation she hasn't been in at all?"

"Alex, Kara just wants you to get better, she is dealing with Rhea at the moment so she probably only has time to call. It looks like this whole Daxamite invasion is about to kick off big style. Did you know Lena Luthor helped build the machine that has brought the 100,000 ships from the other side of space? No one was more surprised than me after she went out of her way to help me. Do you think she has found out who Kara really is? I mean she is a Luthor after all!"

"No way so you're telling me that Kara's best friend betrayed her why would she help Rhea of all people?"

"I don't know. I have tried ringing her to no avail."

"I need to get out of this room and do something!"

"Alex you know you can't do that! Tomorrow we will see if the Doc will let you out of here when I come back from work? Is that a deal?"

Alex nodded. She would get out of the room before then with Winn's help. He was coming back tomorrow to help her get back online. Her iPad wasn't working that well and she couldn't figure what was wrong!

"What do you fancy for dinner babe, I can order in if you want? I really fancy Thai tonight!" Maggie said happily.

"Yeah Thai sounds good, so tell me more about this new job of yours!"

Maggie explained that she would be teaching negotiation techniques with the rookies, they had wanted her to do hand to hand combat, but she had declined as that was working more hours than she wanted.

By the time the food had arrived Alex had fallen asleep. Maggie didn't disturb her and put the food into the fridge for her to have when she was ready. Maggie tucked in to her food as she hadn't eaten since that morning.

Kara walked out of James' office her shoulders drooping.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Mon-El asked as he saw her as he came out the lift.

"James rejected my story on Alex's kidnapping. Said that I wasn't objective enough!" She said sadly.

"Well don't forget you have that interweb thing you do with some of your stories why not post it on there?" Mon-El suggested.

"I shut that down….." Kara sighed.

Alex hadn't answered her calls in the last few days and it was upsetting her. She understood that Alex was recovering but she needed to put things right with her, all Kara wanted was her sister back.

"You thinking about Alex again?" Mon-El asked gently.

Kara nodded scared that if she spoke she would break down.

"Kara just go and see her, you have to remember she nearly died. She has lost her dad completely now and she is going to have plenty of scars that will never heal both physically and mentally. I will say this now because we both know it's true. Alex probably needs you more than she realises and she is just too scared to admit it. Remember she has always looked after you. She needs looking after now. She needs her family there!"

Kara knew Mon-El was right, she knew she would have to be more proactive in this. Taking out her phone she decided to message Alex.

 **HEY ALEX, I'M GOING TO COME SEE YOU TOMORROW, I THINK WE SHOULD TALK THINGS OVER. I MISS YOU SO MUCH K x**

She tapped send and the message was gone. She smiled to herself and took Mon-El's hand.

"What do you want to do tonight Mon?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I'm working the graveyard shift how about we go get some pot stickers and pizza and chill watching that Black Orphan programme you like before I have to go."

"You really are the best Mon!" Kara sighed as they walked out the building and headed to Kara's favourite take out places.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex grunted as the sweat poured off her.

"Come on Alex only a few more steps then you done it!" Her physio said encouragingly.

Alex gripped harder onto the parallel bars. She had got three quarters of the way down but was finding the last bit too hard.

"I can't do it!" She cried out.

"You can do it Alex you just have to focus on what you want!"

"I can't it's too hard!"

"The Alex I knew before this would not have given up this easily! Find that Alex again!" The physio said.

"Miranda if you remind me of the person I used to be one more time I will shove that walking frame you want to give me so far up…." Alex said getting angry.

"There she is!" Miranda said quietly smiling to herself.

Alex changed her grip on the bars and forced her pinned leg forward, Winn had come through with the cage for the leg. It was uncomfortable as hell but it made the pain lessen when she did stand up. Sometimes she would forget that she was injured and try walking normally but that was always a failure and she had fallen more times than she cared to remember. Now she was doing things the way Miranda was telling her. She had got rid of the previous physio because he was just getting her to do exercises not pushing her to walk again. Miranda was a pain in the ass but she was helping Alex the way she wanted to be helped.

"OK Alex now focus on the goal you want to achieve here. You want to get to the end of these bars and turn around OK! There are maybe three steps to take and you have got to the end, now take a deep breath and then on the exhale move forward."

Alex did as she was instructed. She closed her eyes, the thought of Maggie standing at the end waiting for her with open arms helped to calm her down. She inhaled deeply and held her breath.

"Now exhale Alex, you can do this!"

As Alex started to exhale she found herself moving forward, she moved her hands ready to take the next step and followed the breathing exercise again and then stepped forward again. Then without thinking she took the final step.

"YES!" Cheered Miranda.

Alex laughed and moved to wipe the sweat out of her eyes.

"I really did it?" She asked.

"You did it Alex, I told you we would have you walking again. It may take a bit of time before you will walk without some kind of aid but you have started on the road so we can build on that. And that signifies the end of today's session. I'm back in on Wednesday so I'm going to leave you with this to do until then. I don't want you to walk but I want you stand up and sit down, putting weight on your bad leg. This will help strengthen the muscles and then make it easier to walk each time. Just promise me that you won't try and walk. It's only forty eight hours until I'm back."

"I can't make that promise, nut I will do my best not to try and walk!" Alex conceded.

"I guess that will have to do!" Miranda said eventually, but she knew Alex would try and walk she just hoped that she did when someone was with her. "OK no get back in the wheelchair and I will return you to your room."

"Do you think I will be able to come out of that hell box anytime soon?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I would say yes it is alright to do so, but check with the doctor dealing with you. Just in case there is a risk of infection or something. You know what doctors are like!"

"Doctors are annoying to put it politely. I have been in that room for six weeks, my injuries are healing well, hell the scars on my stomach haven't wept since the stitches were removed. The only open wounds I have are the two on my thigh were the pins have been put in. They are just wrapping me in cotton wool which I hate!" Alex spat out with frustration.

"Well not everyone can be like me!" Miranda joked.

"You're doing what I want you to do. Working me hard to get me better, why does no one else want to do that?" Alex asked as she sat in the wheelchair.

"There are some things that won't heal as fast as you want them too and I guess that's why people are treading carefully when it comes to your recovery Alex. Don't let them get you down. Just think of the shock Maggie is going to have when in a week or two you will be standing on your own when she comes in to see you. Is she coming in today?"

"Yeah she is at work, was meant to be her day off but one of the other instructors went off sick so it was down to her to cover!" Alex had protested when Maggie left for work. They hadn't argued as such, Alex had just pulled a face and had a sulk about it. She had wanted to spend the day with Maggie. Let Maggie see how well she was doing with her recovery.

"Here we are! Oh it looks as if you have a visitor?" Miranda announced as they reached Alex's room.

"Thanks Miranda. You can leave me in the chair for now. I will call an orderly when I want to get back into bed!" Alex said squinting to see who was in her room. At first she thought it was her mom.

"Alex! Maggie messaged me to come, she is stuck in work longer than she thought she would be!" Kara said cheerfully.

"Kara?" Was all Alex could say? They had arranged for Kara to come tomorrow.

"Listen I have spoken to the Doctor and he said I could take you out in the building. Is that alright?" Kara said quietly.

"Oh My God Kara that is more than alright that is fantastic! You don't know how long I have been wanting to get out of here for more than just an appointment!" Alex beamed, she was happy Kara had come.

"OK, that's cool. I just wanted to do something for you. My way of an apology for before." Kara said.

"Listen it should be me apologising to you. J'onn told me what I was like to you when I came round. I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you!" Alex said as she started to cry, which in turn caused Kara to cry.

"Look at us two eh! A pair of cry-babies!" Kara finally said smiling.

"I can't promise not to shout at you again, but don't let us leave it so long before making up!" Alex said.

"Deal, but shout at me as much as you want, you know I can take it, just don't hit me I know what your punches are capable of!" Kara joked.

"What kind of thing is that?" The young woman asked Maggie.

"This?" Maggie said as she lifted Alex's Stun gun off the desk "This is Alien technology at its best. It is kind of like a stun gun but it does so much more than that. If my partner was fit and well I would get her to give you a complete demonstration but she is currently in the hospital!" Maggie continued sadly.

"So ma'am, you are saying that you have fired the alien weapon yourself?" A different student asked.

"Yes I have fired it myself, remember when all the aliens were getting taken away, that was me and my partner that did all we could to stop it. More so Alex because she did it at great personal cost, I was just her wingman!"

"Can we have a go?" Everyone seemed to ask at once.

Maggie laughed at their enthusiasm, but shook her head.

"To be able to fire one of these you have to have so much military training, Alex is the best of the best that's why she has it!"

Suddenly the bell rang and Maggie said bye to her students before taking her phone out of her pocket. She smile when she saw she had a few messages from Alex.

 **I think you need to come and save me x**

 **I really think you need to hurry and come see me** **x**

 **Look where I am? X**

Maggie opened the attachment to a picture of Alex sitting at the central console at the DEO. She smiled to herself knowing that everything was going to be alright. She looked closer and saw that J'onn was stood behind Alex scowling. On seeing that Maggie put her phone away, grabbed her helmet and made her way to the DEO.


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie came running down the corridor; she couldn't wait to see Alex up and about. It had felt so long since the last time they had done anything. She knew that things had been hard for her since what had happened but the recuperation had been taking forever. It was like Alex had been holding herself back, like she didn't deserve to get better, so when she got the message and picture showing her out of bed she dropped everything to make sure she was there.

Winn was stood by the door as Maggie came bursting in almost knocking him to the floor.

"Hey Detective!" He said laughing.

"Hey Winn, where's Alex?" she replied looking around the control room.

"You looking for me?" Alex said from the window they had made for Supergirl to come and go.

Maggie couldn't stop the smile from getting bigger "Oh my god! Babe I am so proud of you!"

"I was getting cabin fever in that room; Kara had just visited and was telling me about stuff going on at home. I managed to harrang Winn into getting me out. I want to go home, but I know the only way I can do that is to start working on getting better, I know you have noticed that I have been quite lethargic about doing anything, but I want to be home with you and all the uninvited guests, hell even my mom berating me about Kara is something I want." Alex explained as Maggie made her way up to her.

"Alex you have to do this for you. Not for me or Kara or your mom but for you. Yes I want you home more than anything but I want you to be better to!" Maggie felt bad for thinking she didn't want to come home.

"I just want to get back to normal again. Well as normal as I can be whilst healing!" Alex said.

"Do you think coming home will help with that?" Maggie asked quietly.

"What don't you want me to come home?" Alex snapped, her eyes going dark.

"Hey Alex, it's not about me" Maggie said shocked at the change.

"Listen if you don't want to be with me because of all this! Then at least have the balls to tell me!" Alex voice was getting angrier.

"Al, you need to calm down babe. I want you with me more than anything, but not at a risk to you getting better. I have told you this so many times." Maggie said as tears filled her eyes.

Something snapped Alex back to her usual self. "Hey Mags, why are you crying?" She asked quietly as she attempted to walk over to Maggie, who had moved away from Alex.

"It's nothing." Maggie lied. "I am just so happy to see you up and about again!"

Maggie looked down towards Winn who had witnessed the exchange and he gave a small smile. She gave the same back. At least now he had seen it she could maybe talk to someone about it.

"Hey, come and give a girl a hand here" Alex joked as she began swaying over towards Maggie. Maggie moved quickly to take Alex's arm...

I am so proud of you Alex!" Maggie said as she led Alex towards to lift.

"Can you help me back to my room Mags, I feel tired all of a sudden" Alex said sleepily.

"Sure thing, you have done so much today I am not surprised you are tired." She soothed.

Once they had got out the lift Winn brought the wheelchair over much to Alex's disapproval, she was adamant that she was going to walk back to her room; she finally relented when Maggie said that she would stay with her tonight.

"You haven't stayed since the first week I was in here!" Alex said.

"I know, and I should have stayed more than I have, I just didn't want to crowd you!" Again Maggie lied.

She knew that she had stayed nearly every night in the first few months Alex had been recuperating. She knew Alex wouldn't remember because at first she was barely with it, and when she was she was hallucinating. Maggie didn't want to remind her of those times, and both she and Kara had decided it was best to let Alex think what she wanted had happened in that time. Kara had called her on a couple of occasions recently saying about how she had been concerned about Alex, but she had kind of brushed it off. Now she knew that the fears had been valid. She still held a bit of animosity towards Kara or rather Supergirl and she found that she was starting to thaw towards Alex's sister more.

Maggie pushed Alex through the corridors back to the med bay; this was like her second home. J'onn had given her a room nearby that she could stay in if she finished her shift late and didn't want to disturb Alex. S9ometimes she would just watch Alex sleep restlessly through the window, other times she would just sit in the chair next to Alex and just sleep. Maggie wanted her home so much so she could look after her instead of others looking after her. When she had last spoken to the doctor he had said that it was taking longer than expected in Alex's recovery, he didn't know if it was psychosomatic or a genuine struggle to get into the right headspace. Maggie had of course tried to shut him down telling him that Alex was the strongest woman she knew. Stronger in fact than Supergirl, he had laughed and walked away mumbling that no-one was stronger than Supergirl.

Seeing how Alex was now after a little bit of exertion made her think was she coping at all with what had happened to her, she wasn't ever going to push the subject but she knew that Alex would have to talk about what happened sooner rather than later.

"What are you thinking about Mags?" Alex asked quietly.

"I'm thinking about how we will need to think about getting a double bed here if I am going to be staying with you." She smiled as she pushed Alex into her room.

"Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Sure, I want to be here all the time now to help with your walking. You did so well today." Maggie said genuinely.

"I did it for you." Alex said smiling sheepishly.

"No I think you did it for you! How does your body feel after walking though?" Maggie asked as she noticed the pain shoot across Alex's features as she stood up.

"Well, my legs feel as if I have run a marathon even though I have only done about 100 steps, my hips well they just throb and my broken bones feel as if they have been smashed into pieces again!" Alex smiled. "So all in all I feel great!"

"Stop with the sarcasm will you, how do you feel in yourself now you have done it?" Maggie laughed.

"Seriously, I feel good that I have made a positive step forward, no pun intended. But I feel so drained from such a small amount of effort. It is going to be one hell of an uphill battle to get back to my optimum fitness. I am so scared that I won't be Alex Danvers DEO agent anymore, that I will just be plain old Alex." Fear was etched in Alex's features.

"Have you been talking about this in the therapy sessions that J'onn organised for you? It might help you know?" Maggie said.

Alex sat in the chair by her bed and Maggie sat on the arm next to her.

"I don't feel ready to share that stuff with anyone yet. It may change the more I work to getting back to my old self, it's just right now I feel useless and unwanted…."

"Don't you ever say you are unwanted, I want you more now than ever, you are everything to me? When I thought I had lost you I was beside myself, pushing everyone away so that I would find you. Alex believe me when I say, you are not useless! You are wanted! And most importantly you are loved….. Have you spoken to your mom yet?"

"No, I really don't feel like talking with her. I might do in time just right now I couldn't face her at all... " Alex replied sadly.

Maggie knew why she felt like this but it didn't stop her feeling bad for Elia, she hadn't done anything wrong except be the one that Alex's dad had chosen to save. It must have been so hard for him to decide but he was right when he had said that Alex was the stronger of the two. She would never let Alex know that she had thought that it would probably tip her over the edge.

A/N: I know that this chapter seems a little disjointed but stick with it, there are somethings that don't go with what is already written but again stick with it. It will all make sense soon


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kara sighed as she hung up the phone.

"How's Eliza doing?" Mon-El asks as he moves towards her.

"She's happy Alex has progressed so well, but she still hates it that Alex somehow blames her for all of this. I wish I could say or do something to help!" Kara replied with a lump in her throat.

"Listen if I have learnt anything from being on earth it is not to rush or push anything. Kara, Alex will realize that Eliza had nothing to do with what happened to her and will be welcoming her back into open arms and won't stop apologising, it is just going to take a bit of time!" He said as he pulled Kara close. He hated seeing her like this but he knew that this was one situation that she could not fix.

"It's not fair Mon-El, I know that me and Alex have had some ups and downs before, but something about this feels all wrong. It's like something has made Alex different. She is not the Alex we all know. She is too angry."

"Kara you know I love you, but you can't keep beating yourself up about this. Alex went through something indescribable, we cannot even begin to imagine the torture that she went through at their hands, at the hands of your dad no less. That is going to mess even with the most stable of us. Kara I know you want to fix and make everything right but honestly this is one time you can't!" Mon-El reiterated.

"I know but I just want Alex and Eliza to start talking again. I can tell that it is destroying Eliza, and Alex well you know she needs her mom but she can't get past what happened. And that anger in Alex is going to destroy her." Kara tried to explain.

"Yes I understand that, but all you can do is be there for them both!"

"I know but with Maggie keeping things from Alex too, it's like everyone is just walking on egg shells and not being honest about anything." Kara said sadly.

"Well nothing is falling apart is it? Maggie has only kept that she is staying in a room at the DEO from Alex hasn't she? She already explained everything to you about that. Winn lets Maggie know if it has been a good or bad day for Alex and Maggie stays where she thinks it would be better. Don't judge her on that Kara!"

"I'm not Mon-El. It's just I feel like that no-one wants to stand up and take account of anything!"

"Listen Kara, if it helps, let me spend some time with Alex. I mean I'm not really doing that much right now. Maybe if we spend some time together she may open up a bit, maybe not?" Mon-El offered.

"Would you really do that?" Kara asked surprised at Mon-El's act of generosity.

"For you I would do anything!" He replied gently kissing Kara's forehead.

Maggie felt Alex's breath even out as she eventually fell asleep. It had taken a while because Alex had been in so much pain.

She had done too much and Maggie had told her so. She knew Alex wanted to get things back to normal, but couldn't understand why Alex felt the need to push herself so much.

'Oh, yeah, Alex always pushes everything too far!' Maggie thought to herself.

She thought back to the time when Alex had come out to her. How she had pushed Alex away, and how even though Alex had pushed her away too, Maggie had always known that Alex hadn't given up on her, and it was that drive and determination and the ultimatum that had made Maggie think about being with Alex and that it was what she actually wanted more than anything else. Stuff the fact that Alex had only just realised who she was. Maggie actually needed Alex in her life more than she had been willing to admit. Alex made her a better person.

Maggie smiled to herself again and looked at Alex who was laying peacefully for a change.

"If only every night was like this!" She whispered as she gently kissed Alex's head before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep herself.

"Alex, I don't chose you!" Maggie sneers.

"What?! You said that we would always be together?!" Alex sobs.

"Why would I want to be with someone as weak and pathetic as you? I got with you because you had drive and determination, you had strength. What happened to that woman?!" Maggie spat out with a look of disgust.

"I'm still me I am just recouperating!" Alex begged.

"You're not strong at all! You're the weakest of them all!" her dad sneered as he came out of the shadows. "I'm glad I chose your mom over you. I thought that you would cope so much better than this!"

"I am strong!" Alex said as forcefully as she could, pushing herself to stand.

Both Maggie and her dad laughed as she fell back onto the bed.

"Weak and pathetic!" They said together.

"I am not weak and I am not pathetic!" Alex shouted as she stood and moved towards them.

A/N OK so I am finishing the chapter here because I want to leave Alex's story for a moment and go back into some of the actual episode plots which will tie in. But don't be disheartened because the last part of this chapter will reveal itself out in the next couple of chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mon-El walked into Catco. He was going to see James. He wanted to ask some advice. As he got into the lift he felt that something was wrong. Pressing the button for the magazine level he became anxious.

"Why does everything feel wrong" He said quietly to himself.

The lift bell rang as he reached his floor. He stepped out to chaos.

"OK everyone knows what they are doing. We need to find out why that space ship has just stopped over National City's airspace!" James was heard shouting.

"Where's Kara?" Mon-El shouted towards anyone.

"She is out in the field!" Someone replied.

"Mon-El... you caught us in a scoop, Kara's gone to investigate. Can you have a look at the ship and tell me if you recognise it?" James said.

"Sure but I don't think I would be much help to be honest!" He replied moving over to the wall of TV screens.

Mon-El stopped in his tracks when he recognised the ship. He took a deep breath feeling as if someone had punched all the air from his lungs. This was noticed by James.

"OK I know you know who it is now spill!" James said calmly.

Before Mon-El could reply the screens scrambled and two hooded figures appeared on the screens.

"We do not want to attack but we will if we have to. We want the Daxamite Prince Mon-El, give him to us and we will leave with no casualties. You have twenty four earth hours, failure to give him to us will result in a city being attacked for every hour you keep him!"

The screens returned to the shadowy shape of the ship flying off.

"Now are you going to start talking, why do they want you?" James demanded.

"I am going to go. Do not let Kara follow. This is too dangerous for her. Tell her I am sorry." Mon-El says as he turns to leave.

"No I won't tell her. You tell her yourself, she deserves that at least. Just tell me who are they and why do they want you?" James asks again.

"James, the gowns they were wearing are of Daxamite origin. So I am guessing I am no longer the last Daxamite. They will attack if you do not give them what they want. That is why I am going to go on my own free will and get them away from here. James please just tell Kara I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kara says as she walks into the office.

"I have to go Kara. I am not going to let anyone get hurt because of me."

"But you are not a prince you are just a humble servant you told me?" Kara replies confused.

"I am Prince Mon-El, I didn't want you to completely hate me that is why I hid it from you. I have tried to tell you so many times recently who I really am but with what happened to Alex it just didn't seem to be that important!" Mon-El said quietly.

"So who are they in the ship? I heard their message. You do know that threats will be taken seriously by the DEO and a counter attack is more than likely being stratagised right now!" Kara said.

"I know that is why I am going to go now, save anything from happening and getting them to leave." Mon-El explained.

"I can't let you just leave, what if you do not return?" Kara said tears forming.

"I will be back Kara, I love you." Mon-El said as he made his way towards the lift.

"I am coming with you!" Kara said defiantly.

"I can't let you do that. You are Kryptonian you will be tortured or even worse killed!" Mon-El said pushing Kara away.

Mon-El got into the lift and went up to the top floor before climbing the flight of stairs to get onto the roof.

"I am here. Come and get me!" He said into the sky. Within seconds a white beam was around him and he was being transported to the ship. He didn't see Kara jump into the beam as it hit him.

As Mon-El landed on the flight deck of the ship he turned around. Not expecting to see Kara there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't let you do this alone. Who knows what you are walking into!" Kara replied.

"Kara you have to go. It's not safe for you here!" He urged.

"No where you go I go!"

"Mon-El it is you! You don't know how happy I am to see you. I thought that you were dead until I received that beacon you sent. It has taken us months to find you!" A female voice spoke to him.

Mon-El froze. This was someone he had long thought of as dead.

"Rhea?" He said.

"That is no way to address your mother!" She said sadly.

"Son, thank god we have found you!" A male voice joined the conversation.

"Sir." Was all that Mon-El could say.

"We have searched the galaxies for you. We heard that you had managed to flee the planet before the explosion, but no-one knew where the ship had taken you." His father continued.

"I am so glad you are alive but I thought you may have ended up somewhere better than this planet!" His mother scoffed.

As they got closer to him they took the hood of their robes off to show their faces. Both of them smiling broadly.

"Oh and you have brought a friend with you!" His mother said.

"I am a bit more than a friend." Kara said trying to hide her distaste of the Daxamites in front of her.

"Oh you have some attitude about you!" Rhea said towards Kara.

"No gusto just me!" Kara said defiantly.

"Kara please!" Mon-El said quietly.

"So do you have a name little girl?" Rhea asked.

"I am Kara Zor-El from Krypton."

"You dare to bring a Kryptonian onto my ship!" Rhea raged.

"I did not bring her mother she came herself. I did warn her." Mon-El said towards his mother.

"Kara what is the situation there?" J'onn asked through her intercom.

Kara didn't answer she was standing in front of the last remaining Daxamites trying to keep her nerve. Every inch of her body on edge as if ready for attack.

"Kara answer me!" J'onn ordered.

Kara whispered in Mon-El's ear. "I am going to have to go and answer J'onn, I am guessing James told him I came here. I am not going anywhere!" She informed him.

Mon-El nodded, if he knew anything about J'onn he would try and get her from the ship to ensure that she stayed safe.

"Kara, give me an update now!" J'onn said urgently.

"J'onn it is the Daxamite ship that was spotted in our airspace a few weeks ago. But the best part of it is, it is Mon-El's family coming for him." Kara relayed.

"Kara get out of there it is not safe for you there!" J'onn said.

"No I am not leaving him here!" She replied.

"You don't have a choice in this Kara, if you do not return to earth now I will be forced to come and get you myself, and if I have to do that it won't end prettily." J'onn said.

"J'onn I can't leave him! Let me see if he will come with me?" She asked.

"You have 10 minutes and if you are not off that ship and at least on your way back to earth I will be coming for you whether you like it or not!" He ordered.

"OK!" Kara said eventually.

"10 minutes!"

Kara returned to the flight deck where all the Daxamites were still stood.

"Mon-El come back with me please?" Kara asked as she returned.

"I can't Kara, they have just said that if I do not stay then they will attack regardless of what they said in the broadcast. I can't risk anything happening to everyone down there!" Mon-El replied pointing down towards Earth.

"What about me? I need you with me!" Kara said as the tears started to fall.

"Such a touching sentimental moment." Rhea scoffed.

"Mother, I love Kara and I will return to her. But I want to know the full reasons why you are here, because I know you and you wouldn't have cared if I was dead or not. I know Father would have cared but not you!" Mon-El said angrily.

"That is no way to speak to your kin. We travelled galaxies to find you and now that we have this is how you respond." Rhea said angrily.

"Mon-El son, we thought you were dead until we got the beacon, that gave us some hope. Now we have found you we can rebuild our family!" His father said.

"I don't believe you father!" Mon-El replied. He then turned to face Kara.

"Kara I want to stay for a while. Let me talk to them and see if there is some other reason that they are here. I do not want to leave you but this is the safest option right now. I will return to you soon I promise!" He said quietly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Keep your comms on so I can keep in contact." Kara whispered.

"Always." He replied as he gently kissed her goodbye.

Kara went to the area that they had arrived on the ship and waited to be transported back to earth.

"If you hurt him I will find you!" She warned as the light washed over her and took her off the ship.


End file.
